Saving Her
by LusciousLife
Summary: Carter knows this is a good idea. She really does, because she’s going to be saving Rosie, and anything after that just doesn’t register. Carter/Rosie
1. I

**Saving Her**

* * *

**Summary:** Carter knows this is a good idea. She really does, because she's going to be saving Rosie, and anything after that just doesn't register. CarterxRosie

**Author's Note:** So I was watching the movie, and the whole scene with Carter running to the helicopter was so anti-climactic…XD My mind ran away with her at that point, and I just wanted to do my own, deeper, way not-Disney-appropriate-in-any-way-at-all version of the question I'm sure we've all asked ourselves:

What if Carter hadn't been stopped?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Princess Rosalinda/Rosie Gonzalez, Carter Mason, or Princess Protection Program and all affiliated characters and environments. They are the property of Disney in conjunction with Annie DeYoung :]

* * *

Carter knows this is a good idea. She really does, because she's going to be saving Rosie, and anything after that just doesn't register. She has a one track mind, and from the moment the Princess told her she was leaving all those days ago she was focused on just one thing.

Saving her Princess.

Carter doesn't really know when her feelings _about_ the other girl turned into feelings _for_ the other girl. One second she was irritated and angry with everything the girl did, and the next second she couldn't get enough of her. Sure, she had been a tomboy for most of her life, but she had liked _boys_. She had liked _Donnie_; she may have even loved him. But whatever those feelings might have been were so insignificant and small in comparison to the things she felt for Rosie. She had never even looked at another girl in that capacity, so really, what made Rosie so…different? Carter didn't know.

She _was_ different. Every inference she had ever made about the girl turned out to be completely wrong. Carter would throw something her way and she'd perform a complete 180, receiving it in a way she never would have guessed. She had thought she was going to be just like all those other princesses her dad had told her horror stories about. Stuck up, spoiled, selfish. Princess Rosalinda was none of those things. She was kind, sweet, caring, and probably the most selfless person on earth. At the heart of the Princess was just a teenage girl, a girl just like her; Rosie.

And that's why she was doing this. Rosie was always saving other people. It's about time someone saved her.

The lights are flashing in random circles around the gymnasium, the school dance in full swing. Carter leaned against the wall closest to the main entrance, her heart pounding out of her chest and nervous butterflies thrashing around in her stomach. She wasn't sure if it was because of what she knew was coming, or because her eyes were locked on Rosie.

The girl looked so carefree and happy as she danced with Margaret and the other girls on the floor; it's like she was finally able to breathe, to forget for one night her responsibilities and just let go. To be an average, teenage girl. Just like she wanted.

Carter smiled as all doubt, nerves, and worry disappeared from her body when Rosie met her gaze, giving her a warm grin before the crowd swallowed her again.

Carter knew this was a good idea. She really did, even when a deep, menacing voice growled in her ear to come with no protest, and rough hands held her wrists together behind her back. As shivers ran down her spine as she was forced into the open air by several Costa Lunian guards, that same menacing voice laughing loudly into the night. Even when she was thrown into the back of the waiting helicopter, each rotation of the blades thumping loudly in her chest, and a gag was forced into her mouth. Even as she felt the rumbling copter leave the ground, and a cloth was pressed over her nose; she began to feel heavy and her eyes began to droop, she still knew…

She was saving Rosie.

Carter Mason knew it was a good idea, as finally, she drifted off into an empty slumber.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Each chapter will be switching from Carter to Rosie and back again until they're finally together, and I'm not too sure how many chapters there are going to be, but I've got about 9 written so far so I'll be trying to post at least once a week (at least for the next 9 weeks ahahas!). I hope you guys liked it!


	2. II

**Saving Her: Chapter II**

* * *

**Summary:** Carter knows this is a good idea. She really does, because she's going to be saving Rosie, and anything after that just doesn't register. CarterxRosie

**Author's Note:** Yaaay next chapter! I got such a good response; thanks a million you guys! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Princess Rosalinda/Rosie Gonzalez, Carter Mason, or Princess Protection Program and all affiliated characters and environments. They are the property of Disney in conjunction with Annie DeYoung :]

* * *

Rosie let out a delighted laugh as Margaret spun her around playfully, giggling with the rest of the girls as they all moved to the infectious rhythm. The Princess had never had more fun in her life.

And it was all because of her. Carter. Her best friend.

Lately, it had seemed like she was becoming more than that. In the beginning, the fire that smoldered in Carter's big brown eyes was always directed at her. Rosie never understood why the other girl had seemed to hate her so much. She hadn't given it much thought, as her mind had overloaded with the amount of stress the events of those first few terrifying days had brought. She was much too deep in worry for her country, her mother, her people; she was far too scared of this new place and new customs of a country she had only ever read about. She was frightened and uncomfortable with the new people who she had been thrust upon, and told to trust. But how could she trust anyone? Who was safe to trust, and who wasn't? Usually Rosie was a good judge of character but how could you think with so many things eating away at you at the same time?

It took the Princess the mistake of trusting Brooke and Chelsea to finally see the truth. To see who would stand by her. The moment things started to malfunction on the machine she knew she had made a mistake. Rosie had looked up, drenched from head to toe in a puddle of melted frozen yogurt on the floor of the Yogurt King, and prayed harder than she ever had in her life for the tiles to just open up and eat her. She could hear two sets of footsteps rapidly approaching, and the humiliation began to creep in.

Then she saw her.

Carter stood panting in the doorway, Ed towering behind her. The usual smolder in her eyes was a raging fire now, and for once, Rosie noticed, it wasn't aimed at her.

Something happened in that moment when they locked eyes. A type of understanding, a bond; a connection formed and bound them together as the walls they had both built around one another came crashing down. Rosie felt relief flood through her as Ed helped her off the ground, her eyes never once leaving those of the girl suddenly standing before her. As soon as the names Chelsea and Brooke left the sopping Princess's lips in explanation, something flared in Carter's eyes that filled her, for the first time since coming to Louisiana, with warmth.

Protection.

Carter was being protective. Of _her_.

Carter's stance tensed, jaws grinding together as she growled. Rosie held her back, telling her to turn the other cheek because that's just what Princesses _do_. Nevertheless, she couldn't help the affection pooling in her stomach at the bait girl's willingness to attack for her.

And despite how Princess-like it _wasn't_, she also couldn't help but grin as Carter smashed a waffle cone onto Bull's head.

Rosie could confidently mark that incident as the birth of their friendship. None of the animosity or the irritation that had separated them before existed now, and every minute after that the fondness Rosie held in her for Carter grew stronger. It filled her heart, swelling until it was so large the Princess could feel it in her throat every time their eyes met. When their hands touched a thousand little butterflies flew from her fingertips down into the very pit of her soul.

And now, as on instinct her eyes found Carter's from across the room, a gaze warm enough to melt the milk chocolate irises boring into her own, Rosie knew. She would do anything for that girl. She would protect Carter Mason, just as Carter Mason had protected her.

A sudden wall of people obscured the view Rosie had of her best friend; Ed grabbed her hand from behind and spun her around as she giggled, nodding as he asked her to dance. She turned her head for one last look; she could have only looked away for a second, but that second was time enough. Her heart sunk in her chest.

Carter was gone.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And because I feel slightly guilty considering this chapter is virtually the same as the last one, I MIGHT post another on Friday. :] Tell me what you guys think! Waitin' to hear from ya!


	3. III

**Saving Her: Chapter III**

* * *

**Summary:** Carter knows this is a good idea. She really does, because she's going to be saving Rosie, and anything after that just doesn't register. CarterxRosie

**Author's Note:** So it's a little earlier than Friday, I know :) I'm half-tempted to just post everything all right now BUT I CAN'T 'cause then I know I won't write more as fast. XD Weird logic, I know. Anyhoo, this chapter's kind of dark but the story's finally moving forward so I hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Princess Rosalinda/Rosie Gonzalez, Carter Mason, or Princess Protection Program and all affiliated characters and environments. They are the property of Disney in conjunction with Annie DeYoung :]

* * *

Pain. That, at least, she could register. As the fog began to leave, and the feeling began returning to her body, Carter Mason became more attune to her surroundings.

Her masquerade mask was still securely tied around her head, to her immense relief. Her hands and feet twitched; she was bound. She was suddenly aware of a very stale, metallic taste in her mouth, and her eyes bugged out of her head in an attempt to stop herself from heaving. Okay, so she was bound, _and_ gagged. How incredibly cliché, and yet…

Carter's heart began to beat wildly out of control as she tried to take a few deep breaths to calm herself. _Remember, you're doing this for Rosie. For Rosie…_

Just the memory of the Princess's warm brown eyes and elegant smile began to calm the jittery girl, and she sighed, focusing on the girl in her mind and pushing the panic back out of her veins. It was then her entire body was jostled roughly to the side, and she noticed something else.

She was being carried.

Carter could feel the sharp jut of a shoulder digging into her ribcage as she realized she was carelessly thrown over someone's broad back. And there was more than one pair of footsteps echoing down the dark, damp hallway that they traveled. It seemed as though her captor and his men had yet to notice she was awake, even with all the movement she had been making. Slowly, she lifted her head just enough to crane her neck over her shoulder.

General Kane was deep in conversation with two men, one of whom she recognized as Mr. Elegante; Carter felt the tiniest bit of relief at seeing him. She knew she wouldn't be harmed too badly while he was around. The young Latino kept glancing at her through the corner of his eye with the smallest knit in his brow; he did a barely imperceptible double take when he saw her looking back at him, and raised his chin at her in a questioning manner; his eyes were asking if she was okay.

Carter nodded very slightly back at him, before lowering her head back the whole way down, a feeling of dread washing over her. This dark hallway had turned out not to be a hallway at all.

They were cells. Prison cells.

The Louisiana native tried not to think about the fact that she was hundreds of miles away from her home, her dad, and her best friend. She tried not to think about the fact that she had just been forcibly kidnapped and taken to a tiny uncharted island country that was currently in the middle of a war, and she most definitely did not think about the fact that _she _was the main reason—well, _Rosie_ really, but for now it was her—for that war in the first place. If they find out, _when_ they find out, who she is the unrest is only going to get worse. Carter internally cringed. Maybe she should have thought this through better.

But at least Rosie was safe. She was a million miles away, and she was safe.

Carter didn't have much time to find comfort in that thought because suddenly they were stopping. The alarmingly loud rattle of an iron-barred gate sliding open startled her straight out of her skin, and then she was confused, because all of a sudden she was flying.

No, not flying. Being _thrown_.

The impact of her petite frame on the cold stone ground forced a cry of pain out of her lips that she couldn't hold in. Somewhere in the damp darkness, beneath the loud laughter of the General and his men, came an alarmed cry of protest.

"_Rosalinda!_"

Carter was about to look for the source of the worried voice when a steel-toed boot connected with her ribcage, the crack echoing almost as loud as her scream. Through her watering eyes she looked up, and was met with the snarling face of General Magnus Kane.

"Your country is mine now, _Princessa_."

Carter shook on the floor, barely able to lift her head as her bones felt as though they were made of led and filled with quicksand all at the same time. The dictator let loose a bark of laughter, throwing his cloak over his shoulder as one of his men slammed the gate back closed. She caught Elegante's worried and sorry expression as he too wandered away.

The young brunette strained her ear hard, waiting until she could no longer hear the echo of their footsteps before she even attempted to take a breath. A sharp and intense pain shot through her entire body at the action, and the air left her lungs in a wheeze. She wondered if something was broken.

As she laid still, shallow breaths barely coming in and out, she couldn't help but let the full weight of what she was doing press down on her. The tears were back and this time she didn't bother to try and stop them.

And then there was a gentle hand on her back, and a curtain of long brown hair filled her vision. For a minute Carter's heart leapt out of her chest as she was sure the face hovering over her own was Rosie's. The panic began to bubble up inside of her; why was she here? Didn't she know she wasn't _safe_? What was she _doing_? The plan was _ruined_—

But then she blinked, and realized that the worried face trying gently to untie her mask was about twenty years too old to be Rosie. It hit her then.

The queen. Rosie's _mother_.

Carter jumped away, pressing herself against the steel bars despite the screaming protest in her torso, holding the mask that was dropping below her eyes back into place.

The woman watched her move, alarmed, one hand slowly reaching out for her as she said something quickly in Spanish. She knew she should have paid more attention in class. Carter shook her head, opening her mouth to say something, _anything_, when the Queen tried again, this time in English.

"Mija, it's me. It's mamma." She still didn't get a response from the trembling girl. "Rosalinda?"

Carter sighed, pressing more heavily into the bars on her right side. She had to tell her. Slowly, Carter lowered the hand holding the mask in place, meeting the Queen's surprised look with her own sad gaze.

"You…are not my Rosalinda." Carter was put a bit more at ease when the tone coming from the saddened woman did not change into anger; but the concern grew. "Who are you? Where is Rosalinda? Is she safe?"

The questions grew frantic, and Carter hurried to answer them. "Rose—_Princess_ _Rosalinda_ is fine. She's safe. She's not here."

The Queen visibly relaxed, and the Louisiana native pressed forward. "My name is Carter. Carter Mason."

A flash of recognition flickered over the woman's face. "Mason? As in Majour Mason?"

A small smile made its way onto Carter's face as she nodded. "He's my dad."

Rosie's mother (Sophia, Carter remembered) looked comforted by that thought, and smiled weakly at the young girl. "I trust he has been keeping my daughter safe?"

"As safe as possible. She's with him, don't worry…" Her eyes drifted to the side as she wondered aloud, "I wonder if they've noticed I'm gone…"

Looking back at the Queen, Carter was surprised to find the concern on her face moments ago for her daughter was quickly replaced by concern for her. She was kneeling by her side in an instant, a gentle hand on Carter's forearm.

"Let me see." She commanded gently, and the young teen found protests rising in her throat out of habit. Protests that immediately died at the pointed look she received from the former queen. Carter took as deep a breath as she could, and moved her arms from her side.

She wondered how bad it looked as the queen gasped at the sight. She knew the dress was torn in several places if not completely ripped open in others, so her skin was visible, but it couldn't be that bad, right?

Sophia rose and disappeared into the dark corner of the cell, returning moments later with a bucket of murky brown water. Carter gasped as she began tearing strips off the petticoat of her dress, dipping them in the water and wrapping it snugly around her bruised ribs.

"W-Wait—you don't have to—"

The queen clicked her tongue at her. "Nonsense. Now, do not move."

Carter's jaw snapped shut. She held still while each strip of shimmering fabric was carefully wrapped around her, fitting snugly. She was surprised to find relief from the pain, and she took a slow breath. It didn't hurt.

"Tell me, Carter Mason." Sophia began, tugging gently on a knot of another wrap. "Why does General Kane think you are my daughter?"

Carter closed her eyes and sighed, delving at once into the events of the past week; of the two horrible girls at their school finding out who Rosie really was, to the article that fueled her decision to return home. She explained her plan, and her contact with Mr. Elegante (she noted the look of reprieve when she mentioned he was still on their side), and finally the happenings of the night that led to her current situation.

By the time she was finished with her tale, Queen Sophia's eyes were shining into hers with a maternal affection Carter hadn't had aimed at her since her mother died.

She felt herself being laid down, her head resting comfortably in the queens' lap as a gentle hand ran through her hair. A warmth washed over her that she hadn't felt in a long time, and she felt sleepy.

"I cannot ever thank you enough for this, Carter." The queen smiled down at the girl in her lap when her eyes began to droop. "But why would you do this for my Rosalinda? You have not known her long."

Carter's eyes drifted to the side, pressing her lips together in thought. She couldn't very well tell Rosie's mother that she was completely in love with her daughter; that probably wouldn't go over well.

"I…care a lot about your daughter." Carter decided to say honestly. "I know we just met a month ago but…she's already my best friend." She could feel her cheeks heating up under the queen's open stare. "When Rosie first came to stay with us, my dad told me that it was my job to protect her when he couldn't." She decided to _not_ her tell how much she had loathed that at the time. "So that's what I'm doing. My dad didn't know she was planning on returning home; she made me promise not to say anything. He couldn't protect her this time, but I could."

Carter felt the days events finally catch up to her as her vision began to blur, sleep creeping at the edges of her consciousness. The last thing she registered was a warm hand resting on her forehead, quiet words drifting over her like a blanket.

"Rest, mija. Rest."

Mija. My Child.

For the first time in a long time, Carter felt safe.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I think my next update will come on Tuesday, so hopefully this is enough to tie you all over! :] Let me know what you thought!


	4. IV

**Saving Her: Chapter IV**

* * *

**Summary:** Carter knows this is a good idea. She really does, because she's going to be saving Rosie, and anything after that just doesn't register. CarterxRosie

**Author's Note:** Yay Tuesday Update! Woohoo! I can't say I'm happy with this chapter because I had majour issues with what was possibly the most important scene I had written so far and it took me ages to make kind of satisfactory but oh well…XD Anyhoo, I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Princess Rosalinda/Rosie Gonzalez, Carter Mason, or Princess Protection Program and all affiliated characters and environments. They are the property of Disney in conjunction with Annie DeYoung :]

* * *

"Carter? Carter where are you?"

Rosie scanned the crowd, the cold in her chest growing as she couldn't see her best friend in the mass of people looking back at her. She caught Ed's eyes, his worry a direct reflection of hers. Where was she?

The music started up again as Rosie quickly descended from the stage. She was about to take off running when a hand latched onto her forearm. Relief flooded through her, thinking it was her lost friend, but Carter's name died on her lips as she turned and was met with Margaret instead.

"Rosie that was beautiful!" The bespectacled girl gushed. Rosie adopted a polite smile, nodding in thanks.

"Thank you Margaret." She was clearly distracted, looking over the girl's head in the hopes of spotting her elusive friend. "Have you seen Carter?"

Margaret shook her head. "No, sorry. Not since before we were dancing."

The cold dread was back.

"Please excuse me, I must go find her."

Rosie turned to go without waiting for a response, (and only a little guilt at being so impolite), but was met with another person blocking her way. She let out an impatient breath before she realized who it was.

"Ed!" She exclaimed; if anybody would know where Carter was, it was he. "Where is Carter?"

Ed shook his head, his brow knit. "I don't know Rose. She disappeared like, thirty minutes ago and I haven't seen her since."

Rosie frowned; her heart pounded once against her chest.

"Why, what's going on?"

The princess paused. "I am not sure. I feel…I…just feel like something is…"

…_not right_; judging by the look on the tall boys' face, he understood.

"Okay, I'll go look outside; you check here and ask around if anybody's seen her. I'll meet you by the door, kay?" He smiled, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We'll find 'er."

Rosie gave him a small smile in return, turning at once to begin her search. She made her way through the throng of students, stopping any familiar face for Carter's whereabouts. There was a hole in her chest, one that grew with every apologetic shake of every head she questioned. No one had seen her.

Rosie didn't understand; she was standing _right there_, just a few steps away but a handful of minutes ago. How could she simply _vanish_ into thin air? How could no one have seen her go? Where did she _go_?

Rosie's eyes inadvertently found Chelsea in the crowd, dancing with Donnie in a way Rosie found to be highly inappropriate. A memory darted into her ears.

"_Chelsea's the one you really gotta watch out for. She's been on my butt since Kindergarten; she would do the most _horrible_ things just to humiliate me at school…There's no telling how low she'd go to get something she wants…"_

Her eyes hardened.

The princess moved forward, slapping a hand onto the Asian girl's shoulder and none-too-gently spinning her around to face her. Briefly she looked surprised, before a smirk found its way onto her face.

"Well look who it is! _Princess_ Rosalinda."

Rosie didn't bat an eyelash, even with Donnie smiling at her over Chelsea's shoulder in a way that Rosie could almost _hear_ her best friend describe as '_creepy_.'

"I am not going to play games with you, Chelsea. I need to know where Carter is. And I think that you know."

Chelsea lifted one eyebrow in amusement. "Aww isn't that cute, Donnie? The little runaway princess can't find her guard-_dyke_."

Something flared inside Rosie then; something red hot and angry. She stood to her full height, a stormy expression on her face as she stood very close to the other girl, voice dangerously low.

"You will not speak of Carter in that way _ever_ again, do you understand?" The Asian girl didn't reply, trying to take a step backward. Rosie followed her foot. "I may still be a Princess but soon I will be Queen, and when I am crowned I will make _sure_ you are given severe punishment for your wrong-doings to Carter and myself."

Chelsea scoffed, her voice raised slightly in pitch; intimidated. "You can't do that. News flash _Dorothy_, we aren't in _Costa Luna_ anymore!"

Rosie allowed a simple smile to grace her hard features. She leaned in to talk into the popular girl's ear. "That may very well be true. However, you are currently withholding information that is imperative to a high caliber security threat to my country. You are then by default released from all protections under the United States law, and I am free to do with you what I wish."

Rosie let the last syllable of her word drag on through her teeth, drawing back to meet the girl's wide-eyed stare with a blank nonchalance.

"Now," she began, "I will ask you again, where is Carter?"

Chelsea wavered, her fear exploding. "F-fine! She was talking to that weird security guard!"

Rosie moved so that she was almost nose to nose with the girl_. "What guard."_

"Th-that crazy guy with the cape and the accent!"

Donnie chose this moment to butt in, nodding lazily. He swayed before finding purchase on the mean girl's small shoulder. "Oh yeeaahh, yeah I remember him. Barret guy, right?" Chelsea nodded quickly. Rosie peered at him with mildly contained disgust.

"Are you _inebriated_?"

He grinned in response. "Saw Carter go off with him and a buncha burly dudes a while ago."

That cold dread that had been filling Rosie all night finally exploded in her belly.

Without another word she whirled around, practically clawing her way out of the crowd. Suddenly it was very warm, and there were too many people crushing in around her on all sides, and her mind was whirring around almost as fast as the room seemed to be. Her chest heaved as their words swirled franticly in her mind, dancing in front of her eyes. It was like the puzzle pieces fell into place, and she stumbled to a stop, her hand flying to cover her heart as it hit her. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think, couldn't wrap her mind around it. Because Rosie could see only one image left when every word had fallen into place.

_General Kane._

_He took her._

Rosie's world dimmed. And then she felt hands, grasping her elbows gently as she swayed on her feet. She looked up into Ed's concerned eyes, peering down at her curiously.

"Whoa, easy there Rosie. You okay? Did you find her?"

The princess swallowed thickly, nodding furiously. On the verge of tears, she clutched one of Ed's large hands with both her own, desperate.

"He took her!"

Ed's eyebrows shot upward. "What—"

"General Kane!"

"_Who_—"

Rosie's ears roared as the tears built and finally fell, spilling over her eyelids. She had forgotten; Ed didn't know.

"A man…a horrible man…he-he was coming for me, he was supposed to take me!"

Ed started as the small girl in front of him burst into tears in the middle of the dance floor, and he quickly ushered her to the side, gathering her into an awkward hug. He hated how useless he always seemed to be when girls cried. He took a deep breath, trying to quell the rising alarm in his stomach.

"Rosie…you think Carter was _kidnapped_?"

She sniffled into his chest, flicking her tears away with her index finger. She nodded.

"I do not think, I _know_."

Ed's mind spun. The '_who'_ and '_what'_ and even '_why'_ pressed heavily into his mind. He was confused. They were just at a dance, a school dance, how could she possibly be kidnapped from a school dance? Why? And moreover, why would _Rosie_ be kidnapped from a school dance? He had figured this girl wasn't who she said she was but then _who was she_ that someone would want to _abduct_ her? But he guessed that now was not the time to be asking those questions. If his tomboyish friend really had been taken then they needed to get help. _Now_.

Rosie tugged on his arm. "We must go tell Majour Mason."

Ed led the way. "I'll drive."

* * *

By the time the two teens had reached the bait shack, Rosie was in such a state of frantic distress that nothing Ed could do or say would calm her. The princess was out of her seat and running before Ed had even stopped the car.

"Majour Mason! Majour Mason!"

Majour Joe Mason stumbled as the panicky princess barreled into him, clutching the hem of his shirt with trembling hands. He was alarmed, to say the least, supporting Rosie by her forearms. He glanced over the head of the jittery princess to find an equally anxious Ed coming up behind her.

"Rosie, Ed, what—"

"Carter is _missing_!" The hysterical girl finally reached her limit as she sunk to her knees, a choked sob bursting from her lips.

Majour Mason's mind went into protective overdrive. He let Ed take Rosie in his arms to try and soothe her as he tried to make sense of _'Carter'_ and _'missing'_ in the same sentence. He was all business as he got the story out of the tremulous girl.

"Rosie." He placed his hands on her shoulders gently. "What happened."

"It is my fault!" She cried, and then proceeded to reiterate the events that had taken place since Chelsea and Brooke had showed her the article that day in their shared bedroom up until an hour ago, when Carter had disappeared.

"—and now she is gone and I fear that she has done something foolish! I am sorry Majour Mason, I am sorry!"

Rosie's sobs broke his heart almost as badly as the news that his Carter was gone; in the time she had been in Louisiana Mason had come to think of her as a daughter as well. One of his daughters was already missing; he didn't need the other one kicking herself for it.

"Rosie, listen to me." He started, gently but firmly. "This is absolutely **not** your fault, do you understand?" Rosie's tears died down into sniffles, digging her teeth into her lower lip. "We are going to find her. We are. I promise, but for that to happen I need you to calm down and help me. Can you do that?"

He smiled at her hesitant nod, helping her to her feet and wrapping his arm around her shoulder in reassurance. Briefly he turned his attention to the extremely confused and highly distressed videographer still kneeling on the floor. He waved him along. "I'll explain everything to you on the way, Ed." At Ed's wordless assent he nodded, turning back to Rosie.

"C'mon Pal, let's go find her."

Rosie stopped and looked up at the Majour in awe. "You have called me 'pal.'" At his smile she continued. "But that is what you call Carter."

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind sharing the nickname."

Rosie looked down, smiling as Majour Mason led her and Ed out to the jeep.

For the first time in a long time, she felt hope.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Look for an update either on Saturday or on Monday. I'm not too sure yet. So! Thoughts? :]


	5. V

**Saving Her: Chapter V**

* * *

**Summary:** Carter knows this is a good idea. She really does, because she's going to be saving Rosie, and anything after that just doesn't register. CarterxRosie

**Author's Note:** I think I'm probably posting two chapters a week so we may just stick to this. Lols Have fun with chapter five!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Princess Rosalinda/Rosie Gonzalez, Carter Mason, or Princess Protection Program and all affiliated characters and environments. They are the property of Disney in conjunction with Annie DeYoung :]

* * *

When Carter next awoke, it was to the same, chilling sound of rattling iron bars being thrust aside, and the feeling of her discarded masquerade mask gently placed back onto her face. She turned her head, still resting on Sophia's lap, and squinted into the sudden light illuminating three figures in the archway. Carter's blood ran cold when one of them spoke.

"Hello Princessa, I see you have found your mother."

The former queen placed an arm over Carter's side, pulling her closer protectively.

"What do you want, General." She spoke, her tone hard.

Kane chuckled, tutting. "Now now my Sophia, is that any way to speak to the King of your country?"

Sophia's eyes tightened. "You are _not_, nor will you _ever_ be, the King of Costa Luna."

Kane laughed loudly. "Now that I have the Princessa, I **am** King." He snapped his fingers at the idle guards, and they moved forward, ripping Carter out of the former queen's arms and dragging her in front of the general. She flinched violently as he trailed a finger down the side of her face.

"Ah Rosalinda, I see you have read my engagement announcement! No congratulations?" Carter grit her teeth, and he smirked. "No? But still you have returned for your mother. How _very_ brave." His fingers danced over her mask as Carter's palms turned clammy. "But it was not necessary, as my intention was never to marry your mother." The brunette paled; she had a feeling she knew what he was going to say.

"I intend to marry _you_."

She knew this had been a trap.

There was an enraged cry from behind her as suddenly one of the guards released her into the full custody of the other, darting behind them. The loud, painful sound of skin hitting skin reached Carter's ears as she flinched again, tears pooling in her eyes at the warbled cry of pain that came from the former queen. Carter turned her head, her tears running down her face now as the other guard brought the queen's struggling form to stand next to her, one cheek swelling and flushed a deep red. Kane smirked as he moved to stand before her. He leaned in close to the queen, almost nose to nose as he took in the burning hatred in her eyes.

"There is nothing you can do to stop this, _My Queen_. Now," He turned his gaze back onto Carter, predatory; the hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up.

"Let us see your beautiful face, my bride."

In seeming slow motion Carter watched his hand go past her face and tug on the loose end of the satin ribbon, and then her face was bare, cool and pale in the light of the surprise in the malevolent General's eyes. The mask clambered onto the floor, forgotten, as suddenly the cold of the cell sunk just that much colder.

"You…" Kane's upper lip drew back over his teeth, all playfulness disappearing from his eyes as they swirled to an almost black in anger. "…are _not_ the Princessa."

Carter's bones rattled as his open palm connected with her cheek. His face drew so close to hers that she could count every one of the wrinkles in his burning glare.

"Where is Princess Rosalinda." It was not a question.

A boldness she didn't think she had burst fourth at the mention of Rosie. Carter spat into the General's face; he recoiled sharply. She wanted to laugh at the disgust on his face.

"You'll never find her."

Kane wiped his face on his sleeve, his eyes narrowing into hers.

"Big mistake, _girl_."

Carter braced herself, as General Kane's hand descended on her again.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know it was short, sorry! Next update on Tuesday or Wednesday! Hope you guys liked this! :]


	6. VI

**Saving Her: Chapter VI**

* * *

**Summary:** Carter knows this is a good idea. She really does, because she's going to be saving Rosie, and anything after that just doesn't register. CarterxRosie

**Author's Note:** Okay, no, I'm going to have to stick to my Tuesday Updates. Lols I'm down with swine flu (no, seriously) so I haven't been able to write at all! Sorry all :[

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Princess Rosalinda/Rosie Gonzalez, Carter Mason, or Princess Protection Program and all affiliated characters and environments. They are the property of Disney in conjunction with Annie DeYoung :]

* * *

Rosie may have been a princess, but she had never acted so _unlike_ a princess in her entire life.

Presently she, Ed, and Majour Mason were sitting in the briefing room of the Princess Protection Program headquarters, relaying the entire situation to The Director and her assistant. The curly haired Russian had an expression on her face that was currently pressing every button Rosie had.

Nonchalance.

"You do not _understand_!" She burst, to the great surprise of everyone in the room. Her chair screeched on the marble tiles, her palms slamming flat against the conference table in front of her. "General Kane must have her somehow! I know this!"

"Rosie—"

The irritated princess turned to the Majour next to her. "You know I am correct in saying this Majour Mason! You know Carter; this is something that she would do!"

The Majour sighed, rubbing his sinuses. A moment of tense silence passed, and then he nodded.

"Rosie's right. Carter's been known to stick her nose everyplace it shouldn't be. Carter's become very attached to Rosie; she must've planned something to keep her here."

A warm feeling spun in Rosie's chest at the Majour's words; as she listened to him say how much Carter cared about her. If only he knew how much _she_ cared as well…how much she loved—

"I do anderstand that, Princess. However, since she iz not a princess 'erself, zere iz not much zat ve can do unless ve 'ave evidence zat she vas in fact taken to Costa Luna or Costa Estrella."

"But—!"

"I understand, Director." Majour Mason stood then, preparing to leave, and Rosie's lips parted in shock. She turned to Ed, desperate. He too stood, his eyes darting back and fourth between the Majour and the Princess.

"Mr. Mason—"

"C'mon kids. Thank you for your time, Ma'am." The tone in Mason's voice left no room for argument. Ed watched sadly as Rosie visibly withered, walking into his side as they quietly left the room. The Russian nodded at them with a small smile, and the door closed with a quiet _'whoosh'_.

Rosie obediently followed the light-haired man out the twisting hallways of the dark headquarters, through the many hidden doorways and finally into the large steel doors of the hidden elevator. As soon the doors slid open into the cool oceanfront air, Rosie pounced.

"Majour Mason, I do not understand! How can you simply walk away when we still do not have Carter! You do not care that she is in danger?!"

Mason turned around, sighing, running a frustrated hand over his short honey-brown hair.

"Rosie, listen, please." He sounded worn, and for a moment Rosie felt badly about the way she had spoken. For a moment. "Of course I care. But what am I supposed to do? We don't know where she is, the Director can't help without proof that she's even anywhere near the sister islands, and for all we know Carter could be sitting at home right now wondering where _we_ are."

"But they had seen him take her!"

"How do we know we can trust their word? Those kids lie at the drop of a hat. And Carter's been so unpredictable her entire life; she used to pull stunts like this all the time after her mother—"

A hiss of air escaped through the Majour's teeth, and he visibly deflated. Even Ed looked away, shuffling his weight to his other foot. He remembered, too.

Rosie bit her lip at the sudden sadness in the air. "I am sorry." She mumbled into the sand.

The Majour sighed, shaking his head with a smile. "It's okay." He pulled the tall, dark-haired boy to his other side as he tucked Rosie under his arm, hands on both their shoulders.

"Chin up, kids. We'll find her." He sighed again as he watched the teary princess and her weary friend clamber into the back of the waiting helicopter, huddling together after a long night. His fists clenched.

"_I promise."_

* * *

**Author's Note:** See you next Tuesday!


	7. VII

**Saving Her: Chapter VII**

* * *

**Summary:** Carter knows this is a good idea. She really does, because she's going to be saving Rosie, and anything after that just doesn't register. CarterxRosie

**Author's Note:** I know our girls haven't had any interaction with each other, but I wrote some of the ending chapters and they all came out unbelievably fluffy so don't worry, they reunite eventually. :]

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Princess Rosalinda/Rosie Gonzalez, Carter Mason, or Princess Protection Program and all affiliated characters and environments. They are the property of Disney in conjunction with Annie DeYoung :]

* * *

There was a dangerous glint in General Kane's dark eyes as he watched his men bind her ankles and hands together. His lips were curled in a smile that Carter could describe no other way than alarming, and she bit down hard into her lip to keep the whimpering down in her throat.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see the former queen similarly bound, struggling with her bonds on her side on the floor; there was a fresh bruise blossoming on the side of her face where the guards had struck her, hard, to stop her from clawing at them when the General decided to let his guards play ___fútbol_ with Carter's body.

The guilt hurt her more than the physical wounds did.

Her face was once again pressed to the cold stone floor of the cell, her breathing laboured and she was sure she had similar dark patches on her skin. There was an intense throbbing pain above her left eyebrow, the pressure behind her eye feeling as though it may just pop out of the socket at any given moment. The shimmering fabric of the makeshift wrap around her ribs now did nothing to ease her pain as she had received another forceful kick to the same damaged area. Flowers of blood were blooming in several places on her now ruined Caribbean Blue dress.

"This may work to my advantage." Kane wagged his finger in the air, thinking. "Yes, _yes_, you may be better than having the actual Princessa…"

Carter let out an involuntary, terrified sound somewhere halfway between a groan and a squeak as he squatted in front of her, one corner of his mouth turned upward. "We shall use you as bait." He barked in laughter, turning on his heel and rising in one swift motion.

"I was going to simply dispose of you, but why save all the fun for myself?" His eyes were shifting between the queen and the girl on the floor. "We shall make it public! They do not have to know you are not Rosalinda. Let the people of Costa Luna see what happens when they try to defy me. I will be the absolute king!"

Kane turned to his men. "I need cameras! We will broadcast this to the world! The royal family will be no more! Let the Princessa witness the death of her mother and her _brave_ little _friend_."

The guards stood to attention, saluting the General. "_Sí, General_!"

The heel of Kane's boot slammed into the forgotten masquerade mask, the loud crack echoing like a gunshot through the dark. He chuckled darkly as he slammed the gate back closed. Through the bars, he whispered,

"Enjoy your last days."

Carter waited until he was gone to let her tears flow.

* * *

**Author's Note:** (Sorry, I know it was short and boringXD) Okay, now I'm out of prewritten chapters, sooo hopefully I can finish the next one by next Tuesday…I have a history of being bad at these kinds of things…So tell me what you guys think so far!


	8. VIII

**Saving Her: Chapter VIII**

* * *

**Summary:** Carter knows this is a good idea. She really does, because she's going to be saving Rosie, and anything after that just doesn't register. CarterxRosie

**Author's Note:** Happy Tuesday Update everybody! :]

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Princess Rosalinda/Rosie Gonzalez, Carter Mason, or Princess Protection Program and all affiliated characters and environments. They are the property of Disney in conjunction with Annie DeYoung :]

* * *

"Rosie. Wake up."

Rosie rubbed her eyes, trying to blink away the bleariness as she focused on a pair of familiar warm brown eyes looking down at her. Her chest felt warm as a smile stretched across her lips.

"_Carter…"_

Suddenly the eyes turned sad, and Rosie's blurry vision cleared to reveal the owners of those familiar chocolate eyes. Majour Mason gave her a small smile as the past few hours caught up with her groggy mind, and she grabbed his outstretched hand to help her from the vehicle.

"Sorry pal."

Rosie gave him a small smile, holding the hem of her ball gown as she stepped down from the rusty blue jeep. The moon was perfectly round tonight as she looked up, the Louisiana sky riddled with thousands of tiny bright stars. Rosie briefly remembered an old Costa Lunian folktale about this moon; the story of two star-crossed lovers from the warring countries of Costas Luna and Estrella, whose only chances to be together were under the guarding light of the full moon. The Moon took stars straight out of the sky and bonded them together to from a bridge for the young lovers, to provide for them a way to reach one another over the ocean that separated them.

Rosie wished very hard that the folktale was true, just so she would have a way to get to Carter.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the arm that wrapped around her shoulders. She smiled up at her tall friend, thanking the moon for at least giving her Ed.

"Mr. Mason, would it be alright if I borrowed Rosie for a few minutes? I just wanna talk about something."

The princess looked up, confused, but Ed didn't meet her eyes.

The Majour nodded. "Sure thing. I'll set up a place for you to sleep. It's too late to drive home alone."

Ed said his thanks, both him and Rosie wishing him goodnight. As soon as the Majour disappeared into the house, Ed turned, leading the still puzzled princess to the dock and sitting down, legs dangling over the dark water. He waited until Rosie mimicked his position to speak.

"You know, when you said you were going to be a queen someday, I didn't think you were being serious."

"I am sorry Ed, but you must understand why I could not tell you—"

He grinned. "Relax, Rosie. I _do_ get it. It's just a lot to take in, is all."

She gave him a strained smile. "I am glad, then."

"I also take it that Carter's not really your cousin."

Rosie's eyes crinkled at the mention of the brunette. "No, she is not."

"I know you love her."

Rosie's heart gave a powerful jolt, brows shooting up into her bangs.

"_Pardon?_"

Ed's grin stretched at the deer-in-headlights look on the princess's face. "Carter. I know you're in love with her."

The Costa Luna native fumbled over her words, turning away from the tall boy. "I-I do not know what 'love' you are speaking of, Edwin. Car-carter is purely my best friend, nothing more."

"Rose, c'mon, I've seen the way you look at her."

The princess met his eyes again. "Then it could be argued that _I_ have seen the way that _you_ look at her as well."

Ed didn't even try to rebuke that statement. "Yeah, but I've _also_ seen the way that _she_ looks at _you_."

Rosie's jaw clicked shut. Ed laughed outright, as even in the moonlight he could see her face glow red.

"Carter does not 'look at me' as I do her, Ed."

He grinned. "So you admit you do 'look at her,' then?"

Rosie's cheeks flushed deeper as she buried her face in her hands. Ed caught a small, muffled 'yes' slipping past the cracks in her fingers. Her hands slid down as she took in a large breath, and the smile that had lit up Ed's face crumbled at the distress on hers.

"It does not matter Ed. I am supposed to be a _Queen_, and marry a royal man to carry on the bloodline of my family. I am _not_ supposed to fall in love with my _best friend_, who not only _is_ _not royalty_, but is also very clearly _not_ _a_ _man!_" There were tears in Rosie's eyes, and Ed drew back slightly as he could finally see how much her feelings for Carter were confusing the young girl. She trembled as she drew her knees up to her chest, resting her forehead on the caps. "Carter would never return my affections anyway." She whispered, her voice quiet and weary. "It is something I should not be thinking about right now. I need to find her…I need to know that she is safe. That is all that matters."

The impact of Rosie's words sat heavily between them; a reminder of their situation. Ed's eyes tightened as he turned his eyes from the dark water to face her again.

"I think I know a way to find out where she is."

The princess's head rose. "Tell me, please."

"Okay, so you think Carter was taken by this Cane guy?"

Rosie nodded. "General Kane, yes. He must have her somehow."

"Kane. Right. If he took her he had to've taken her from school, yeah?" Ed brightened at her slow nod. "So then all we need to do is check the security cameras! If he was there, it'll be on that footage."

Ed felt his cheeks heat up, as the way Rosie was looking at him with such open affection and admiration could make even the most callous of men melt.

"Ed that is brilliant!" Rosie squealed, immediately shooting up from her sitting position. "Let us go then!"

"Wha—wait!" Ed scrambled up from the dock, elongating his strides to catch up to the princess who was racing away from him surprisingly fast. He caught her arm. "Rosie, we can't, not right now!"

Rosie stopped, the sad, distressed look back in her eyes. Ed hated having put it back on her face. He sighed.

"Why can we not?"

"It's—" He glanced at the digital watch flickering on his wrist. "—almost 3 o'clock in the morning?!—Wow, yeah 3 AM…" He laughed at the embarrassed tint colouring Rosie's cheeks, her smile mildly sheepish as she realized the time.

"First thing tomorrow?" He gave her a tired half-smile that she mirrored, albeit reluctantly.

Rosie cast one last look at the full moon as she let her tall friend lead her back to the darkened house, a hard frown pulling her lips down again.

"_First thing tomorrow."_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, so I lied. NOW I'm out of prewritten chapters. And have made no progress with the next one. Like, at all. XD Ehh well I'll figure something out…XD


	9. IX

**Saving Her: Chapter IX**

* * *

**Summary:** Carter knows this is a good idea. She really does, because she's going to be saving Rosie, and anything after that just doesn't register. CarterxRosie

**Author's Note:** Ugh, this chapter bit my ass so hard. Lols I am really displeased with it; not only is it boring but it's one of those annoying ass chapters where nothing really happens but you need it anyway to paint a lot of background. XD I know it's a day early, but I'm thinking about posting the next one tomorrow to make up for the lack of ANYTHING ENTERTAINING in this one. Lols

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Princess Rosalinda/Rosie Gonzalez, Carter Mason, or Princess Protection Program and all affiliated characters and environments. They are the property of Disney in conjunction with Annie DeYoung :]

* * *

Carter was sure that there was nothing in the world more terrifying and aggravating—all at the same time—than the sound of those rattling iron bars slashing into her subconscious.

She groaned, her vision blotted and swimming as for the third time since her arrival in Costa Luna, Carter was ripped from unconsciousness by the disquieting sound, her heart pumping in her chest.

You'd think she'd be a little less freaked out by now.

Nope.

She was all too aware of the ragged breaths wheezing from her lips, trying with all her might to squelch the fear rising up in her limbs. She pressed her cheek harder into the cold stone floor, squeezing her eyes shut as the sound of heeled boots drew closer to her fallen form. There was a sudden cold draft as the boots stopped in front of her head, and she forced her eyes open a crack, just enough to see one boot suddenly swing backward. She panicked, tensing, sure she was about to be kicked in the head.

'_Don't hurt me don't hurt me don't hurt me—'_

And then her view of that boot was obscured by a white pant leg, bent at the knee, and there was a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Carter…wake up."

A whoosh of air audibly escaped the beaten girl's lips at the sound of a familiar, slightly high pitched male voice, the accented drawl sending her heart rate back down. She opened her eyes fully, turning her head upward to meet the concerned brown gaze of Elegante.

"…you scared the _crap_ outta me. I thought you were Kane!"

The fashion designer had the decency to look sheepish. "I apologize." He twisted behind him for a moment, a decent sized white tin with a red cross in his hands.

"I thought you may need this."

Carter's lips twitched. "Where were you the first time I needed it?"

Elegante chuckled, setting down the first aid tin with a soft clatter to help her upright. He had barely began to tug on the girl's arm before Carter gasped and went rigid, the breath all but knocked from her lungs. She collapsed onto her back, eyes screwed shut. Elegante quickly let go, fearing he had hurt her.

"I can't," Carter gasped, "I can't move yet."

Guilt flashed through the young mans' eyes, but before he could open his mouth, Carter lifted her head again, her eyes flitting around in distress.

"Wait, where is—"

"Right here, mija."

Their attention turned to the adjacent wall, where Queen Sophia was slumped heavily on the stone. She gave a tired smile when Carter weakly slapped Elegante's leg, ordering him to "go help her!" He was kneeled before her in an instant.

"My Queen," he greeted, hand over his heart.

"Elegante," she smiled back. "It is good to see you on our side once more." She took his offered hand, one arm tucked into her side as the young designer gently brought her to her feet, supporting her weight when she wobbled.

Sophia settled again in front of the sprawled brunette, running soft fingers over her forehead. "Where are you hurting Carter?"

The Louisiana native looked reluctant to complain. "Um…pretty much everywhere." She gave a weak laugh, cutting herself off when the action sent pain rippling through her torso. Carter's sad eyes found the big, yellowing bruise covering a good portion of the older woman's face, guilt tugging her lips down into a deep frown.

"I'm really sorry…"

The queen looked surprised. "For what?"

"They only hurt you because of me."

Sophia's face turned stern, and she turned to busy herself with the first aid tin, tutting sharply.

"Nonsense."

"It's true—"

"Carter Mason, I do not want to hear another word out of you."

Carter's mouth glued itself shut, looking decently chastised. Sophia flipped open the metallic latch, pulling out several bandages and placing them in Elegante's waiting hands before reaching for the bottle of hydrogen peroxide.

"You are in no way at fault for my injuries, nor for your own. Magnus Kane is a monster, and though I had not expected such abuse out of him it seems that he is capable and very willing to do whatever it takes to destroy our peace." She set the bottle down, looking the young girl in the eye. "We are all unfortunately pawns in his game, and for the time being nothing can be done about it. However, do you understand what you are in this game, Carter?" At the timid shake of her head, she continued.

"You are our saviour."

Carter's eyes widened as she opened her mouth, but Sophia saw her protest coming a mile away. She held up a hand, her movements eloquent and somehow calming.

"Rosalinda is the only hope this country has to return to peace. I cannot take the throne; I am by default ineligible because I do not directly descend from the royal family. Rosalinda, however, is the last pureblooded surviving member of the Fiore family, and naturally the next in line for the throne. As long as she is safe then there is still hope for stopping this madness. If you had allowed her to return here then General Kane would have won."

"There would be no hope for my people…" Sophia's voice wavered, dipping low. "He would have killed her." Carter reached out to lightly touch her arm with the pads of her fingers, the thought equally distressing to both of them. The queen smiled lightly at the young girl, patting her hand as she looked back down at her.

"Do you understand your importance now, Carter? There is still a chance to stop the General from monopolizing our countries into _La Republica de Las Costas_. There is still hope for our people to believe things will get better, motivation for them to help resist General Kane's changes. This is all because you have kept Rosalinda away. As long as she is alive the General cannot have full rein over Costa Luna. And she is still alive because of you. You are our saviour."

Carter's throat was thick with an emotion she couldn't place. It swelled from the pit of her stomach, captured her heart in its rolling tides and brought it up to nestle inside her throat. She had always wanted to make a difference in the world, make an impact. Do something in the world that _means_ something, like her dad. She never thought she would get that opportunity so soon. The girl's very heart was smiling; Rosie had given her so much.

"You have become a part of our history. People will speak of this; of you and your bravery. Perhaps we will soon tell stories of you to our children."

Elegante chose this moment to chime in. "I will be the first to spread those stories. I have many willing ears." Carter laughed as he playfully wiggled his eyebrows.

"That is true." Sophia chuckled lightly.

"Do understand Carter?" At the girl's meek nod, she smiled, and that was apparently that. "Now, no more words from you. Let us treat your wounds."

Elegante turned away respectfully as the queen helped Carter into a sitting position, peeling away the remaining shreds of her dress to begin dressing her various injuries. The fashion designer walked over to the iron bars, gripping them between his nervous fingers as he peered into the darkness, on the lookout.

"The General has been in talks with his advisors all afternoon. He plans to unite Costa Luna and Costa Estrella into one _republica_ under his control."

"Yes, and my people will never adhere to that." Sophia stated calmly, swatting Carter's hands away from her newly bandaged torso.

"With all due respect My Queen, I fear that they may not have a choice in the matter."

"Why?" Carter asked.

"For all his idiosyncrasies, Kane is not a stupid man. He knows our people will never accept him as king." Elegante sighed. "This is why he has kept the both of you alive. He has set up a press conference for his announcement…" Elegante's hands twitched as a loud noise echoed off from down the corridor. "…which he will be coming to collect you for. He wishes to make an example out of the both of you in the eyes of the public. There have been several outbreaks of protests already since the Princessa has been gone, and he has had several squadrons of the Royal Guard to go and squander them. Many people have already been killed."

Sophia's jaw was tight. "When is this announcement?"

"Tomorrow morning." The designer's face tightened. "He also plans to marry you to him, My Queen. At the conference."

Carter's brows knit. "But why? He said the marriage announcement was a fake; he was just trying to get to Rosie."

"That was true, but now that he does not have her he is trying to devise another way to bring her here. He wishes to keep you around in hopes that you may suffer, My Queen, when he—"

The man cut himself off, looking down as a heaviness stirred in his heart. He couldn't say it.

"When he what, Elegante." Sophia's tone was as hard as her eyes. She sealed off another bandage around a cut on Carter's cheek.

The man swallowed. "When he issues the Princessa's execution."

The silence in the cell was powerful. Sophia's motions ceased, her hands flying back to her lap. Carter couldn't help but feel sick. How had things gotten so out of control?

Elegante sighed, rolling his shoulders in an attempt to relieve some of the tension. "I will be honest, I fear for you Miss Carter."

Carter's breath caught. "Wha-why?"

"I think it is _you_ the General is planning to kill."

Carter's face drained of all colour. She knew, but it was still hard to hear. This refocused the queen's attention back to the petite girl, as she smoothed away an errant lock of Carter's hair in comfort before resuming her cleaning of the breaks in her skin.

"That um, that's not new info you know."

Elegante's frown grew. "But I think he may wish to speed along his plans."

She felt like the world was slowing down to a stop, her heart beating against the drums of her ears slower and slower with every passing moment. Her voice sounded small as she spoke.

"How…how much sooner?"

Elegante swallowed, his words low and grim. "In but a few days, at most."

That was when Carter's mind finally whirred to a stop. A few days? She was going to—in a few days, she was going to be…And then her irrational brain screamed, and the panic set in. She didn't want to _die_; she was _sixteen_ for god's sake! How had something that was supposed to do so much good turn out to be so _bad_? But then again, what did she expect? That she would be stopped? That someone was going to just pop out of the helicopter and save her, and none of this would have happened? That someone would have saved her? Why hadn't someone saved her? Hadn't they noticed she was gone? Her dad, Rosie, Ed, anyone? How long had it been already? A day? Two? _Ten?_ Why hadn't someone come to save her?

"—ter? Carter!"

Air squeezed from her lungs and through her lips as Carter looked back at the two pairs of eyes watching her in worry. Elegante gave her a sympathetic half-smile.

"I apologize, I did not mean to cause you further distress."

The Louisiana native shook her head. "You didn't, it's just—I'm fine. It's nothi—ow…"

Carter hissed as Sophia found a spot on her back that she wasn't aware was even hurting. The queen leaned forward, offering her an apologetic smile.

"I am sorry."

Carter smiled. "S'okay."

Sophia wrapped the bandage taught once more around her torso, giving it a final tug before she tied it in place. She pat her head once and stood, retying the dress around Carter's neck.

"Do not worry Carter. We will not let him get to you." Sophia turned to Elegante. "There must be a way to stop this."

The eccentric designer slumped against the bars. "I do not know how. So many who I had thought to be friends have now turned out to be enemies. I can trust no one." He beat his fingers against his pant leg nervously. "I have tried hard to remain in General Kane's good graces for information, however there is not much I can do without allies."

Carter worried her lower lip. "Call the PPP."

Both adults in the room looked at her curiously. She clarified. "The Princess Protection Program. They can do something. My dad can. They can send people to help." She looked at Sophia with wide eyes. "You have to know how to contact them. My dad was here for _weeks_ on and off before all this. He must've left you some way to get in touch with him, or the Program."

Sophia shook her head. "I have no way of contacting them, mija. For security purposes your father had not given me any information. They had simply appeared when we were in need."

Any hope that had been rising in Carter's chest was instantly squashed.

And then the sound of a distant chamber door opening rang through the darkness in the corridor, and the chatter of heavy voices filled the air. Elegante started, inching the bars open wide enough for him to squeeze through. The panic in his eyes was evident as he looked back at them, but there was a promise there as well.

"I will find a way."

And then he was gone, and Carter and Sophia were left with their fear in darkness once more.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks for suffering through that. Lols The next chapter will have a little bit of CarterxRosie fluff, because even I'M getting tired of waiting for them to reunite. Lols Anyhoo, you'll see :]


	10. Interlude: Rosie

**Saving Her: Interlude**

* * *

**Summary:** Carter knows this is a good idea. She really does, because she's going to be saving Rosie, and anything after that just doesn't register. CarterxRosie

**Author's Note:** Okay, so this is just an Interlude, not a chapter, and I have to say sorry because I WAS going to fulfill my promise of fluff until I had this _idea_…well actually I had this _nightmare_ (with different people, of course) and it scared the shit out of me so I thought "HEY—this would be so great in my fic…" And here it is.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Princess Rosalinda/Rosie Gonzalez, Carter Mason, or Princess Protection Program and all affiliated characters and environments. They are the property of Disney in conjunction with Annie DeYoung :]

* * *

"Rosie…_Rosie_…"

The princesses' eyes fluttered in time with her heart as that sing-song voice wafted into her dreamscape. A soft laugh fell from somewhere above her and tingled through her entire body. She stopped breathing as gentle fingers ran over her forehead, and the voice called to her again.

"Rosie, wake up…"

Something about that voice was familiar. _So familiar_. But she couldn't let herself hope…No, it was just her mind playing tricks again. It couldn't be—

"Rose, c'mon!"

_No_, she wasn't going to allow herself to believe. Nope, she was just going to lay here until her mind stopped playing cruel tricks on her and that beautiful voice faded back into her dreams.

"Alright princess—_get up_ already!"

And then the covers were ripped from her body, and the early morning chill she felt could not be imagined. Her eyes flew open, and there she was.

Rosie sat up so fast her head spun. _There she was._ Carter stood in front of her, in short plaid shorts and a tank top, quilt clutched to her chest as she grinned at the dumbstruck princess.

"_Jeez_, you sleep like a rock."

Rosie couldn't speak, couldn't think, couldn't breathe—Carter was here? Carter was _here_. She was safe. She was _right here_. Then was it all a dream?

The grin on her best friends' face fell slightly as she caught sight of the tears welling in Rosie's eyes.

"Hey…what's the matter?" Carter's hands softly touched her cheeks, and that was when Rosie lost it.

"_CARTER!"_

Rosie dove at the other girl, wrapping her arms tightly around her neck as Carter stumbled backwards, catching her around the waist.

"Rosie?! What's wrong?" Carter's hands wandered over her friend's back soothingly, her worry increasing as she felt the princess's tears drip over her shoulder.

"Oh Carter it was awful…I dreamt—he had taken you, and I could not—and there was no way—I had not—"

"Rose!" Carter held her at arms length, holding her gaze imploringly. "Relax, okay? It was just a nightmare. Look—" She stepped back from her friend, arms out. "See? I'm here, and totally fine."

Rosie's smile was brilliant as she pressed herself back into her friend, sighing. "I love you Carter Mason." She couldn't control herself as she pressed a small kiss to the delicate skin of Carter's neck. "So very much."

"Why?"

Rosie froze, confused as that was not what she had been expecting her best friend to say. And then there was something warm and wet seeping into her hair. Slowly, she touched a hand to the top of her head, and when she brought her fingers down to see what the it was, her heart stopped in her chest.

_Red_. It was _red_.

_Blood._

Rosie gasped, jumping backward as her gaze found Carter's face. She let out a shriek, stumbling backward onto the bed as the thick red liquid dropped down Carter's rounded cheeks.

"Why Rosie?"

"_Carter_—" Rosie gasped. "—what—"

"Why did you let him take me?" Carter stumbled forward, red lines shimmering on her skin. "You let him hurt me."

"I did not!" Rosie scrambled backward as more blood poured from Carter's eyes, beginning to seep down her nose and dribble from the corner of her rosy lips. "I did not, Carter, _please_—"

"But you did, Rosie. _You_ did this to me." Carter's legs were pressed against the bed frame now as Rosie was bunched into the wall, trembling.

"No, Carter! Carter! _CARTER_!"

Rosie's eyes snapped open, Carter's name dieing on her lips as she sat up, her heart pounding. Her chest heaved with unsteady breath as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. _Alone_. She was alone. Rosie buried her face in her hands, heaving sobs dripping from the cracks in her fingers.

'_A dream…a terrible nightmare.'_

The fact did nothing to quell the princess's anguish. Flashes of Carter's blood-covered face pierced her soul, and a sob tore form her throat.

"Sorry…Carter…so sorry…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Talk about a teaser. Lols Sorry guys, I can't have sunshine and rainbows just yet…this might be my crazy stress levels talking but I just _need_ the dramatic build up. Good news is that after the drama explodes you'll get pretty much nothing but tooth-ache-inducing fluff. I spit out 10 pages of nothing but mushy Carter/Rosie moments so you have that to look forward to. Lols Don't worry, only a few more chapters of drama! :p I might do another Interlude later, from Carter's POV. If I can think of something…Anyhoo! See y'all next week :]


	11. X

**Saving Her: Chapter X**

* * *

**Summary:** Carter knows this is a good idea. She really does, because she's going to be saving Rosie, and anything after that just doesn't register. CarterxRosie

**Author's Note:** Ugh I hate this chapter. XD Hey everybody, sorry for not updating sooner!!! I kind of hit a roadblock with this fic, and it's almost finals time, but I think I'll be on time with my updates now. I'm excited for the next chapter though, it's gonna be interesting! Thanks for sticking with me guys! I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Princess Rosalinda/Rosie Gonzalez, Carter Mason, or Princess Protection Program and all affiliated characters and environments. They are the property of Disney in conjunction with Annie DeYoung :]

* * *

"Are you sure that this is alright, Ed?"

"Relax Rosie, I promise it's fine."

"But we are 'breaking and entering,' I believe it's called."

"It's not breaking and entering when you have a key."

"But it is still trespassing…"

"Rosie—do you want to save Carter or not?"

"………"

"Okay then, let's go."

Rosie fiddled nervously with the strings on one of Carter's old, beat up hoodies, burying herself deeper in the leftover scent of her best friend while she watched. Ed was busy with the padlock on the double doors of the Lake Munroe High science building, flipping through the several silver keys that hung on the large ring in his hand.

It was about noon the next day, and the two anxious teens had snuck off as soon as they were sure the Majour was gone, headed off to town for the day. The night had been restless for everyone. Rosie hadn't recovered after her nightmare, lying limply with her ear pressed heavily into Carter's pillow, burrowing her nose in the sheets as she cried. The room was too big and too empty without the other girl, and Rosie knew she wouldn't be getting any rest until Carter was safely back in her arms. She sighed.

'_If only she had ever been in my arms…'_

Ed let out a sound of triumph, effectively snapping her out of her thoughts as the key in his hand turned without resistance, tumblers falling out of place to free the bar on the padlock. It clicked open and the chain slithered through Ed's fingers and to the ground. He grinned at Rosie, snapping the keyring back onto his belt loop as he pulled open the double doors, gesturing her in with a sweep of his hand.

"After you, m'lady."

Rosie shook her head, offering a small smile as she stepped into the building. It was dry and cold, a stark contrast to the muggy humidity of the day outside. She craned her neck forward, peering down the dark hall, only to startle backwards as rows of florescent lighting flooded one by one down the stretch. Her eyes watered.

"Opps, sorry." Ed gave her a sheepish smile. She shook her head, wiping away the sudden water building in her eyes.

"In which room are the cameras?"

"Ah yeah, they should be right down here…" Ed walked forward, mumbling to himself as he led the two of them down a couple corridors and to the right, coming to a stop in front of a big set of doors, the faded and peeling stickers on the windows reading _'A.V.'_

The room was dark, and this time Ed left the lights off as he wandered over to a wall littered with small convex monitors. Rosie took her time as the tall boy began tinkering with the large panel of controls, a few of the screens lighting up and giving her a better view of the room. Each wall was lined from floor to ceiling with large black columns, filled with hardware that blinked furiously back at her. The room was cold; to keep the computers from overheating, but it wasn't the temperature that gave Rosie chills. She crossed the room briskly, coming to stand behind the chair where Ed had settled, typing away at a large keyboard.

"Okay." He said as all the screens in front of them flashed to life, crackling with white noise. "So these are all the cameras that are wired to the gym." The first two rows of screens blinked, and several images of both the inside and outside of the gymnasium popped up into focus. Ed tapped a few more keys, mumbling something Rosie couldn't quite hear before the last two rows lit up and he spoke again. "And these are the surrounding areas around the gym. The pool, the hallway, the courtyard…"

Rosie stepped up next to him. "I do not see any people."

Ed nodded, pressing a few more buttons on the controls. "That's because it's showing you real time footage. I should just have to enter the time and…" There was a slightly bigger screen in the center of the wall, and Rosie watched as the green cursor moved when Ed typed in a few commands and pressed enter. Every image jerked and crackled for a few moments, and then Rosie's eyes grew wide as the screens filled with video from homecoming. She smiled wide.

"You did it, Ed!"

He grinned at the praise, and it fell silent as the two teens' eyes flickered in between each monitor, hoping to catch a glimpse of their missing friend. The screen of the courtyard was empty, and then suddenly there was a helicopter touching down on the space, and Rosie's heart jolted painfully as the choppy yet unmistakable image of General Magnus Kane stepped down from the door. Rosie's fingers dug into Ed's shoulder as she steadied herself. His head snapped over to the screen.

"Oh my God…" He breathed, pressing pause. The image jerked to a stop.

"I was right." Rosie's voice was weak, and shook almost as hard as her hands. "I was _right_…"

Ed stood quickly from the chair, ushering the princess into it as her body gave out from shock. He kept one arm around her as he kneeled next to the chair, jamming his finger into the play button.

Suddenly several screens were filled with the image of Carter. Rosie's weary gaze found her best friend near the entrance to the gym, Kane and his men behind her as he whispered something in her ear. She watched as he gripped her arm, hard, hauling her away as their images drifted off the screen and to another. She watched as Carter was pushed down the hallway outside, her eyes jumping from screen to screen until finally they found the courtyard again. She watched as they stopped just before the door to the big, whirring machine, the blades spinning faster and faster as his men moved forward and clamped a cloth over her mouth. She watched as Carter's body gave out, and she was thrown into the back doors.

_She watched_.

The helicopter rose back into the air, and the dust settled back onto the ground, and then the image of the courtyard was still once more.

Rosie sat unmoving in the silence, unable to speak either out of wild disbelief or the cotton in her mouth. Her mind buzzed; she couldn't seem to fathom what she had just seen. She couldn't process it, or wrap her mind around it, or understand it. Why did they take her? Didn't they know that wasn't _her_? Did they think it was? Why would they think that?

Then it hit her.

"_You always said to call Mr. Elegante in case of an emergency…"_

Elegante. _The dresses_. He was the only one that knew.

She felt sick.

"He has betrayed me…"

Ed turned to her, brow knit. "Who did?"

Rosie swiveled in the chair, trying and failing to swallow the lump in her throat. "Ricardo Elegante. He is my dressmaker and closest friend back home." Her eyes wandered away wearily; her world spun for a moment as the fatigue seeped into her bones. "Carter contacted him to craft our dresses for the Homecoming dance. He was the only one who knew my whereabouts. He must have deceived Carter's confidence and sold my location to General Kane. I cannot believe…he has betrayed me, Ed."

Ed's heart clenched at the broken look in the princess's eyes. He patted her tightly clasped hands that rest in her lap. "But that doesn't really make sense. Wouldn't he have known that wasn't you by your dress?"

"Carter…" Rosie whispered wearily, a clear '_why'_ in her tone. "She must have purposely switched them. I should have guessed that she would not have let me go so easily. It is not in her nature."

Ed nodded, a contemplative look on his face. "She _was_ acting kinda weird all week." He chuckled. "She was being way too nice."

Rosie's head fell into her hands, but then her eyes turned hard, and her jaw clenched. "It is of no matter. Elegante has proven to be most disloyal. I will spare him no consequence; he has hurt my Carter and for that I hold no forgiveness." Ed smiled at her admission; Carter was always hers. He rose from the floor then, ducking over to a nearby shelf and grabbing a cylinder of white CDs. He gently wheeled her chair over a bit, inserting a disc into the drive underneath the controls.

"What are you doing?" Rosie asked quietly.

"We need to get this footage over to Carter's dad." He said as the machine began to whirr. "It's more than enough proof for them to get up off their asses and find her."

Ed put the freshly written disc around his finger, smiling.

Tentatively, Rosie smiled back.

* * *

"Majour Mason!" "Mr. Mason!"

Joe looked up at the sound of hurried feet pounding down the dock toward him, confused at the harried expression on Rosie and Ed's faces.

"He _did_ take her!" Rosie exclaimed as they came to a stop in front of the man. "General Kane has Carter! He _does_!"

Mason sighed. "Not again, kids, we went over this already." He shifted the pails in his hands. "Look, I went down to the station today and asked the police to keep an eye out for her. It's the most I can do right now unless you have _proof_—"

"But we _do_ have proof!" Ed nodded eagerly behind her, waving the CD in the air. The Majour's eyes snapped to the thin square object in the tall boy's large hands, following it.

"What is that, Ed?"

"Just come inside sir, please, and watch it. Rosie was right all along, and we have to hurry."

The Majour hesitated only for a second, before the buckets dropped to the planks with a splash and he ushered the two of them into the house.

* * *

The video cut off and fizzed on the screen of Ed's laptop, and the two teens watched anxiously as Mason sunk wearily into his chair, his eyes wide and face pale. He let out a breath, running a hand over his cropped chestnut brown hair.

"My God…Carter what the _hell_ were you thinking…" He mumbled to himself, his head cradled in his hands. Rosie and Ed exchanged a sad look before the princess placed a small hand on his shoulder in comfort.

Joe looked up, and Rosie's heart clenched at just how lost the Majour looked. "I am sorry, Majour Mason."

He shook his head, patting her hand in between each of his own before standing up.

"It's not your fault, Rosie." He sighed. "She's always so reckless…" And then the fire took over in his eyes, and Rosie could literally see him switch into work mode. "We need to get that disc to headquarters right now. Ed, guard it with your life, do you understand me?"

Ed nodded, standing up. "Yes, sir."

"Maybe you should stay here. Things could get dangerous and I can't have you getting hurt."

"With all due respect Mr. Mason, there's no way in hell I'm going to just sit here while Carter's in danger." Ed was determined. "She's my best friend sir, and I want to help."

Joe looked him straight in the eye, before nodding, an almost proud smile on his face. "Go home, pack a few things; let your parents know you're staying here for a few days. Come back within the hour, you hear?"

The tall boy nodded, gathering his laptop and all but running out the door.

"Majour Mason."

Joe turned around to face the small princess, surprised at the fiery look of anger in her eyes.

"I am coming as well. Carter is willing to give her life to protect me, and I _will_ do the same. I _refuse_ to sit on the sidelines and watch her get hurt on my behalf."

It was quiet for a moment as Mason read the emotions radiating from the other girl's hard features. Something inside his mind clicked as he noticed the small amount of softness swirling in her russet brown eyes. _Love_. He smiled, mentally shaking his head. He should have known.

"Go get ready, pal. We're leaving in an hour."

Rosie broke out into a smile then, nodding as she rushed up the stairs with none of the grace of a princess and all the passion of a young woman in love.

The smile slipped as Mason's stomach churned. His little girl was in danger.

'_Just hang on Carter. I'm coming.'_

* * *

Rosie's hand was covering her eyes; she couldn't bare to watch it a third time as the large flat panel in the conference room displayed the tail end of the fuzzy video for the Director and her assistant. She peered through a crack in her fingers, sighing with great relief when the screen blinked into black.

The Director's eyes were serious as she stared into the blank screen for a few tense moments. Mason and the two pensive teenagers sat with baited breath, awaiting her response.

Without a word the curly haired Russian leaned over and pressed a button on the intercom embedded in the desk. "Agent, please come inside for a moment."

The sleek silver door to the room opened with a quiet whoosh, and a tall Asian man gave her his respect. "Director?"

"Please 'alert intel to surveillance on Costa Luna; we 'ave a 'ostage situation. Any abnormalities are to be reported to me at vonce, clear?"

"Yes ma'am." The agent immediately fled the room, and the Director looked back at her apprehensive guests.

"Now, 'ow did you come across thees tape?"

Mason clapped Ed on the shoulder. "It was Ed's idea. He thought to check the security footage from the school."

"That is good, very good." The Director hummed, a contemplative smile pulling at her thin lips. She squinted at him.

"Edvard, is it?"

"Um, Ed_win_, actually…"

"Ah yes, Edvin, vat a lovely name." She leaned into her forearms. "'ave you ever considered a career with the agency, Edvin?" She turned to her assistant. "'E vould be good with us, I think."

Ed ducked his head as her assistant nodded, scribbling down a note about him on the clipboard tucked into her arm.

"Ma'am, please…"

"Yes!" She clapped her hands together once. "Majour, I assume you vill be taking this assignment."

"Yes ma'am."

"This is a low intensity mission. Take a shufti vile you are out there, but do not, I repeat, _do not_ take offensive action unless in defense against attack or ambush. Anderstand, Majour?"

"Understood ma'am."

The Director peered at the two teens beside Mason.

"Now, Princess Rosalinda, I can place you ander another agent vile the Majour is away—"

"No."

One finely trimmed brow rose on the Director's thin face. "_No?_"

Rosie shook her head, that same, determined and fiery look entering her eyes. "I mean no disrespect, Director, however Carter Mason is in danger because of me, and I will be there to take her out of it."

"Princess, your safety is of utmost importance. You do not possess the skills—"

"I have weapons training. My father thought it important to possess combatant skills. A princess cannot be helpless in the world today."

The Director's mouth quirked in an impressed smile. "Very good. Well eet iz settled then. Majour, 'ave your teem assembled and ready at 0400 hours. Clear?"

Mason nodded. "Yes ma'am."

She turned then, flicking her hand. "Dismissed."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I may post Carter's Interlude next, not quite sure yet. Anyhoo, feedback is always appreciated! :]


	12. Interlude: Carter

**Saving Her: Interlude**

* * *

**Summary:** Carter knows this is a good idea. She really does, because she's going to be saving Rosie, and anything after that just doesn't register. CarterxRosie

**Author's Note:** Yaaay for Carter's Interlude! I'm sorry this is a day late guys! I hope it's not confusing, though the end may be but it'll make sense when you read the next chapter. Enjoy! :]

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Princess Rosalinda/Rosie Gonzalez, Carter Mason, or Princess Protection Program and all affiliated characters and environments. They are the property of Disney in conjunction with Annie DeYoung :]

* * *

Carter paced around the room, bouncing slightly to try and work off her anxious energy. She pushed her hands through her hair, letting out a frustrated breath as she rounded on the slightly terrified princess standing awkwardly in the middle of the floor. A small puddle of white was forming underneath her shoes.

"Chelsea and Brooke! _Chelsea and Brooke?!_ Really Rosie?!"

The princess flinched, involuntarily taking a step backward. Her shoe squelched, the leftover yogurt seeping into her toes.

"Carter—"

"I mean really! Out of the like, _three thousand kids_ at Lake Monroe High, you _had_ to choose _them_?"

Rosie pursed her lips. "I did not choose them, they had chosen me."

Carter whirled around with a flat look. "Oh okay, because that makes it _so_ much better."

Rosie crossed her arms. "I would have stayed with you, however _you_ had disappeared and that was when they approached me. I was not sure what to make of them but then Chelsea offered me a job and I took it. As _you_ said I needed to."

"Well _Chelsea_ is the one you really gotta watch out for. She's been on my butt since Kindergarten; she would do the most horrible things just to humiliate me at school…" Carter shuddered at the memories. "There's no telling how low she'd go to get something she wants, and I don't know why it is but apparently, she wants you."

"I was only trying to blend in, as, again, _you_ had said."

Carter blew her bangs out of her eyes in a low, frustrated breath. "I know…I know you were, Rosie, but hanging out with the two of them is the _worst_ possible way to try and blend in. You couldn't stand out more if you tried!"

Rosie tucked her chin into her chest, still reeling from the after affects of that humiliating ordeal. She felt that squirming heat creep back up into her neck, shuffling her feet. The yogurt was beginning to cake into the bends in her skin.

Carter sighed, looking away guiltily. "Look you…you don't know them, okay? Every chance they get they try and make my life miserable, and I know they're just using you to get to me, which is not only trouble for you but it spells _huge_ trouble for me."

"Why do you let them?"

Carter's eyes snapped back to the messy princess. She was surprised to see an angry frown on her light features. But it wasn't anger _at_ her, it was anger _for_ her, she realized with a start.

"What?"

Rosie's hands flew to her hips. "Why do you let them cause such troubles for you?

"I don't _let them_, they just _do_."

Rosie's nose scrunched. Carter briefly noted that it was adorable.

"Nobody can make you do things that you yourself do not let them. You do not stand up for yourself, Carter." She held up a finger as the taller girl opened her mouth to protest. "It is true. I may not have known you long but I have observed. And what I have observed is that you withdraw when you are uncomfortable. You have no such issue with your father, or Edwin and myself. So tell me why it is so difficult for you elsewhere."

Carter's eyes wandered away as she processed the princess's words. She was right though. She _didn't_ have a problem speaking her mind with her dad or Ed…_or with Rosie_. Her heart skipped a beat. Why didn't she have that problem with Rosie? She's known the foreign girl for less than two weeks and already she's let her in? Then it hit her.

"It's because I trust you."

Rosie's entire stance relaxed as her brows flew up into her hairline. She hadn't expected such an honest answer from the stubborn girl. She gave her a small smile, hopeful.

"You do?"

Carter's cheeks tinged pink. "I don't know why but I feel comfortable with you around."

Rosie's smile had grown now, her eyes open with a new affection for the awkward teenager in front of her. She laughed softly as Carter's eyes flitted to everything in the room but her.

"You know, before I was taken into the program my mother made me promise to trust no one but Majour Mason." She stepped forward and pulled Carter to her, whispering softly,

"I may have broken that promise."

Rosie's heart swelled when after a moment Carter's tense muscles relaxed, and she hesitantly laced her fingers at the small of her back. She buried her smile into Carter's collarbone, sighing.

Their moment was ruined, however, by the slow, sticking sound their clothes made as they peeled apart. Carter made a face, looking down to see that her entire front was covered in white goo.

"Aw man! Rosie! This was my favourite shirt!"

Rosie's giggling cut off abruptly as one fine eyebrow rose upward, her lips tugging upward in a mischievous smirk.

"Oh Carter, I do believe our hug was far too short for my liking." She held out her arms, matching each of her new friend's retreating footsteps with one of her own. She was enjoying the slight fear on the bait girl's face.

"Uhh…What're you doing?"

Rosie's eyes widened in mock innocence, holding back a laugh as Carter's back hit her bookshelf. "Me? Nothing! I simply wish to return to our hug."

Carter's eyes narrowed. "Rosie—"

The princess cut her off then, lunging for the other girl. Carter let out an uncharacteristic squeal, turning to dart out the open bedroom door. Rosie laughed loudly, hot on her heels.

"Come back!"

A distant yell echoed off from downstairs. "_No!_"

Rosie darted down the stairs after her. "Why do you shun my affections Carter Mason!"

"_Rosiieeee!"_

* * *

Carter's eyes fluttered open slowly, her vision swimming in the inky black darkness of the night. The sounds of the carriage wheels running over the cobblestone roadway brought her back to reality.

"Are you alright, mija?"

Carter turned her head to meet Sophia's concerned gaze through the thick strands of light passing quickly over her face from the passing streetlamps outside. She sent her a small smile. "I'm fine." She nodded, looking back down at the ropes tied around her wrists.

"Just…remembering things."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Lols lame…Alrighty, well I hope you guys are still with me! The next two chapters are the last time I'm going to be going back and fourth; after that we'll have no need, but you'll have to keep reading to see what happens. BWAHAHA—XD Anyhoo, feedback? XD


	13. XI

**Saving Her: Chapter XI**

* * *

**Summary:** Carter knows this is a good idea. She really does, because she's going to be saving Rosie, and anything after that just doesn't register. CarterxRosie

**Author's Note:** First I'd just like to apologize for taking almost two months to update. Second, I'd like to apologize for the craptastic quality of this chapter. XD It was really difficult to write, as for some reason I knew what I wanted to say but just had such a hard time painting it for you all to see. I hope I did well, and I'm really very sorry about the wait…I know it might be kind of confusing for some of you but I think it works best this way. We're also getting into what I think Costa Luna itself is like, history, customs, language and such, so I hope you guys enjoy my take on it. Anyhoo, go read!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Princess Rosalinda/Rosie Gonzalez, Carter Mason, or Princess Protection Program and all affiliated characters and environments. They are the property of Disney in conjunction with Annie DeYoung.

* * *

Sophia eyed the several chambermaids with great distaste, tugging at her long white wedding gown in a huff. She had not known her palace staff to be so untrustworthy. Not one familiar face standing stoic at the doors in her daughter's bedchambers remained loyal to the Fiore family.

She would have them _all_ deported.

"What has he promised you?" She questioned loudly to them all. "_Peseta[__1]_, perhaps? Accolades for your heroism?" Her tone hardened further when their faces remained unchanged.

"You are so willing to condemn my daughter to her death, so willing to send this innocent girl to her grave? Your selfishness is unprecedented!" She stalked forward, taking the loose ribbons at Carter's back to begin lacing them tightly.

"_Purgatori tindrá les seves ánimes a cremar per tota l'eternitat![__2]__"_

Carter looked down, too afraid to meet her own reflection in the gold-rimmed three way mirror before her. The queen's biting words echoed in the room and rung in her ears; she hadn't imagined the soft-spoken woman could sound so _angry_. She couldn't understand the language that came from her lips—Carter had gathered that it wasn't Spanish after all, despite the similarities—but tone was universal, and the shivering she saw from a few of the chambermaids made her think she was better off not knowing.

Carter's breath hitched as Sophia tugged one of the deep yellow coloured ribbons on the back of her crimson dress a bit too tightly. She ran a nervous hand down the silken waves of her dress, trying her hardest not to get lost in the memories of the past night. Her eyes followed the way the early morning sunlight caught in the deep gold slip underneath the fragile crimson fabric, and she let her mind swim away to the image her mind thrust forward of her best friend.

Her best friend in this same dress.

She could almost _feel_ her, and it was _euphoric_.

Or maybe it was that sedative they forced into her last night.

She gave in; the memory fell over her like a wave, and she was powerless to resist as she was swept away with it.

Elegante had been right to leave in such a hurry, as not too long after he had gone those iron bars rattled open again in time with Carter's very bones. Kane snarled down at her, the two guards behind him wearing matching smirks. They were different than the last pair of guards, Carter noticed. One of them proudly displayed several multicoloured awards pinned together on his chest, a golden rope wrapping through the single matching epaulette on his shoulder. Her eyes narrowed. He looked _just_ like—

Sophia gasped, and the sneer on Kane's face curled into a smile.

"Dimitri!" Carter's eyes flew to the queen, watching the shock on her face twist into betrayal. "How could you!"

The older guard said nothing, the smile never faltering on his face.

"I cannot believe you are siding with this evil man! I trusted you to keep Rosalinda safe! She is your charge, does this mean nothing to you?!"

Suddenly it made sense, and Carter couldn't help the small gasp that escaped her as her head swiveled around. Rosie had told her plenty of stories of her friends and family back home, including the story of The Royal Guard and its Captain. The Guard was Costa Luna's official military, but the Captain had a special responsibility. He was the princess's personal protector, her advisor, and her friend.

Dimitri was the Royal Guard's Captain.

"Yes, it is surprising, no?" Kane chuckled as he walked forward. "How does it feel, my Queen, the betrayal of those closest to you?"

Sophia's jaw grit, and Kane let out a loud bark of laughter that echoed in Carter's chest. He snapped his fingers, and Dimitri and the other man moved forward, seizing them both off the floor roughly. Kane turned, his long cape swishing on the ground as he motioned for them to be brought along with him.

"Oh but do not worry," Carter felt the tops of her bare feet scrape and peel against the stony ground as they were dragged behind the terribly brash general, biting her tongue at the fire it sent prickling up her legs. "They will not have betrayed you for long. What is that old saying, 'What is mine is yours?'" He laughed at the look of pure, molten hatred on the woman's face, grabbing her hand and forcing a silver and opal encrusted diamond ring onto her right hand. "Soon we will be married and I shall allow your chamberlain to return them to your side."

Sophia gave a single, bitter chuckle in response. "I have told you once and I will tell you again, I will never marry you!"

"Ah but you have no choice, My Queen. At first yes, it was a trap, but!" He held up a single, white gloved finger. "This girl here has ruined my plans. Or has she?" That finger swept against the side of Carter's face; she felt her skin crawl. "I have gotten to thinking, why go through so much trouble to inherit the throne when I could simply take it myself?"

"What are you babbling on about, Magnus?" Sophia spat at him, yanking at the arm Dimitri had firmly in his grasp.

Kane laughed. "I need not wait to inherit the throne if the Fiore family is no more. I shall be unopposed, and Costa Luna will be mine! But I think I shall keep you around, dear Sophia. You are of no consequence, with your dirty blood." His grin twisted in a way that twisted Carter's stomach right along with it. "Besides, I will need someone to provide me with an heir, no?"

They had finally broken free of the tunnels, and Carter gulped in her first taste of fresh, coastal air. The night was cold and slightly damp, satiating Carter's flushed skin with a hint of salt floating in the breeze. She looked around, taking in the way the gibbous moon illuminated her first glimpse of Costa Luna in a white glow. The night was completely still except for the wind rustling through the tall trees. There was a carriage waiting patiently several meters away, her heart jumping at the sound of the Clydesdale hooves on cobblestone.

Sophia was incensed. "I will _not_ give you an heir, Magnus! I refuse to pass on your evil to an innocent child!"

Kane laughed again; airy and carefree as is her fiery words simply bounced right off his golden epaulettes. "Oh but you will. In is your duty as my wife. You have no choice in this matter, My Queen!"

He turned to Carter, and she tensed. "And as for you, girl, you are going to help me." Her heart stopped as he pulled her broken, dirty masquerade mask from his breast pocket, placing it back over her eyes. "You will not give me Rosalinda? Then you shall _be_ Rosalinda." He leaned forward, his smirk confident and cocky. "The public will not know the difference, and it will not matter once I kill you."

Carter had to admit; it _was_ a good idea. If she had been a crazy, middle-aged evil dictator she probably would have done the same thing.

The queen again tried to yank herself out of Dimitri's grasp, and she barely succeeded. For a moment Carter's heart leapt out of her chest as the woman broke from his grip, kicking at the general. One blow landed at his shin, and suddenly his boastful arrogance morphed into anger. He barked to a shadow Carter hadn't even noticed, hidden in the dark beneath the trees and another guard emerged, a fine needle point glinting in the light. Time seemed to slow as chaos erupted, and more shadows dripped from the thick darkness beneath the forest trees, seizing Sophia back into their grip and holding her still as the needle drew closer. Her eyes darted toward Carter, her mouth moving, but Carter didn't understand. She couldn't hear her over the roaring in her own ears, through the bark of more angry commands, the blur of moving bodies. And then time seemed to speed up again, and she realized…

She was free.

"_RUN!"_

Her leg twitched, and she hesitated for only a second before turning, darting for the cover of the dark trees. Her legs pounded against the dirt ground, tender flesh stinging as she ran, ran, ran as fast as her wobbling legs would take her. The chaos grew quieter, shrinking into the background until all she could hear was her own laboured breathing; all she could hear was her skin tearing in the thick underbrush, her feet striking the leafy forest floor. For just one moment, she allowed herself to think that she was free. For just a moment, a small smile of hope tugged at her lips. For just a moment, she looked back over her shoulder, her heart leaping as she saw she was alone.

That moment was her mistake.

The panicked girl crashed into something hard and tall and she gasped. It grabbed her, arm snaking around her neck and tilting her head up, and then another gasp as she felt a thin, cool metal pinch the tender skin of her neck. The area pulsed, and heat rushed from that single point through all her veins, and her heart sunk again as she felt her body grow heavy.

She moaned, her knees buckling as she collapsed backward into the arms that trapped her, ensnaring her, oppressed her, and then the inky darkness that swam on the forest floor slinked closer, and her eyes slid shut.

Carter gasped; the air filled her lungs as she tore herself away from the memory, trembling. Sophia met her eyes in the mirror, apologetic.

"_Ho sento[__3]__…_have I hurt you?"

The Louisiana native shook her head, smiling meekly in response.

The night passed on in a haze for Carter then, her mind swirling in and out of consciousness as they were carted off into the night. It may have been minutes, hours, or even days, she wasn't sure, but the next she knew the carriage jerked to a stop, and they were moved once more.

It was still dark out when Carter felt herself dragged back into the air, or maybe it was just the black spots dancing in front of her eyes. Her mind was wrapped firmly in a fog as the sedative they gave her pulled her back under. Her eyelids fluttered heavily as she tried desperately to figure out where she was, where they were taking her. The image of the guards expanded into two, then four, then six and back again like an accordion as she tried to focus, but to no avail.

She felt her body stop, floating somewhere in the limbo between the worlds of waking and sleep, and her eyes opened again.

Kane stood in front of her, ordering hundreds of men every which way. For all she knew they could have just been a handful of men, but her double vision stubbornly refused to clear. Her blearily eyes found the limp form of the queen, dead to the world where she rest in the guard of two very tall men conversing in their native tongue with Kane and Dimitri. There was a fresh patch of green and yellow skin around her forehead that hadn't been there before.

Carter had watched as the queen had been dragged away from her, unable to comprehend the fear that was creeping back into her chest. Dimitri had smiled an eerily similar smile to the malevolent man chuckling beside him, and then Carter felt a jolt swirl down her insides at his next words.

"Very good, brother." Kane clapped him on the shoulder, and Dimitri's smile grew proud as his ego swelled. "Continue on like this and we shall have Costa Luna sooner than we had hoped!"

Carter's mind spun. _Brother?_ Dimitri, captain of the Royal Guard for more than 10 years, was his _brother?_ She looked down, eyes wide, considerably more awake than she had been moments earlier. How long had Kane quietly been sinking his teeth into Costa Luna's hierarchy?

She started as the grip around her arm tightened from uncomfortable to painful.

"What of this one, _germà[__4]__?_"

"Ah, yes…the girl." She felt bile rise in her throat as his stale breath coasted along her cheek. She didn't have to see to know how close he was. She could feel him, and it made her sick.

"We have great plans for this girl." He pulled away from her, and Carter felt herself being pushed forward none-to-gently. She stumbled as a large hand hit in between her shoulder blades, shoving her forward. The frigid cold trapped in the marble beneath her raw feet stung, goosebumps rising up over every inch of her skin as she was forced to walk. Two big hands wrapped around her arms, squeezing too tight as they dragged her along.

She felt trapped, and confused, and quite honestly terrified. Her ears weren't helping as the eloquent language floating around her head was nothing she could even try to decipher. It reminded her of this old silent film she had watched with Ed once. There was a flurry of movement, and lips were moving, but all she could hear was the dramatic rise and fall of that old ragtime piano.

It was kind of funny, in a way.

And then she had to give herself a mental slap. What the hell did they put in that needle? She bit down on the inside of her cheek, shaking her head furiously and blinking hard.

'_This is not funny. None of this is funny. You're loosing your mind, Carter!'_ She bit her tongue as one of the hands squeezed so hard on her arm she felt all the blood rush to the tips of her fingers. She was almost _certain_ her hand was going to explode.

She looked down; there was just enough space underneath the blindfold tied tightly around her head for her to see her own raw feet, and the pattern of the marble floors as she was 'escorted' through the castle. Carter wondered what the rest of the castle looked like. This was Rosie's home, and she wished she could see it.

'_Rosie. For Rosie.'_

It was her own personal mantra, the only thing that was keeping her sanity from flying out the window.

Any more than it already had, anyway.

Carter's body buzzed as the foreign substance in her blood finally began to err. She felt like she was underwater, wading under the tide of an ocean that was forcing her back with all its might. She stumbled again, hitting her head on something hard and unforgiving as she felt herself get shoved around to the right. The sound of double doors burst open, the force blowing into her hair, and that's when it really sunk in.

Fear shot through her as she was shoved forward again, and suddenly there were hands, fingers, _nails_—touching and grabbing and pulling her forward. Her head snapped backward as her body lurched forward, and her feet could barely keep up with the pull as she fell harshly to her knees.

'_For Rosie.' _

She had felt the panic surge through her veins as hundreds of calloused fingers gripped her entire body, tearing at her dress, pulling at her hair, forcing her down to grind her head into the floor as they made work out of her.

'_For Rosie.'_

She felt the terror immobilize her, the chilling night air ghosting over her flushed and bare body as those fingers dragged her by the ropes chafing at her bony wrists across the frozen marble floor to dump her body into hoarfrost water, scrubbing her skin raw.

'_For Rosie…'_

Her mind grew hazy, shutting down in the face of absolute fright as she was clothed, zippers and hooks catching at her torn skin, the _'shing'_ of metal shears biting at the ends of her hair. She felt a twinge as each lock fluttered like the softest of butterfly kisses down to the floor. Her face was painted to perfection, down to her last elegantly curled eyelash.

'_For…Rosie…'_

Being manhandled by these empty faces around her was an experience Carter wished she could forget.

She felt violated.

Another tug on the ribbons of her dress brought her back to reality, and her eyes snapped up as Sophia patted her on the shoulder gently. The frown lines in her face were pronounced, but significantly more lax than they had been.

"All done, mija. You are beautiful." Her voice was tired and quiet, hoarse with the strain that comes only after the anger has left. She sighed, smiling softly as she met the young girl's big eyes in the mirror.

"It is strange…you look so much like my Rosalinda."

Carter's eyes drifted away to catch her reflection for the first time. Her heart skipped a beat and she leaned closer, a bit baffled. She _did_ kind of look like Rosie. For a moment Carter wasn't sure the girl staring back at her was herself at all. They had cut her long wavy hair so that it sat tapered just below her breastbone, a crop of bangs hanging just so into her eyes and swept aside. Her make up was done naturally, brown and gold with peach glossed lips that matched perfectly with the deep crimson dress that hung on her slightly too-skinny frame, glittering with flecks of gold in the sun. Carter breathed out slowly, aware that she could see her skin palpitating over her wildly beating heart. And then a wave of emotion swept over her, stinging the backs of her eyes, and one more of the handful of remaining strings that held her together broke.

"I just wanted…I just wanted to help. I just wanted to keep her safe. But I think I just made things worse."

Sophia turned her around slowly, holding her face. "Do not cry; you will smear your makeup."

Carter chuckled softly, sadly. "I'm sorry."

"This would have happened had you been here or not, Carter." Sophia pulled the girl into her arms, motherly affection taking over her senses as the small girl drew in a shaking breath. "She is safe. We have talked about this." Sophia kissed her hair gently. "It is you who is in danger, Carter. I am sorry _I_ could not keep _you_ safe."

Carter felt frozen, words tangled on the tip of her tongue, pressure building in her chest. She didn't know what to do. She felt disoriented and confused, and helpless.

"My mom died when I was fourteen." She blurted out finally, clutching childishly at the ruffles along Sophia's waistline. "She was sick for a long time and then one day she just went to sleep and…never woke up." Carter heard the queen's intake of breath, felt her arms tighten in her embrace, and she sighed, letting her tired body sag for just an instant. "I have my dad but it's just not…the same." She paused for a long moment, whispering so softly the queen wasn't sure she had said anything more.

"Maybe I'll get to see her soon."

Sophia felt her eyes mist over, a maternal protectiveness surging up and over her entire being. She ran a soothing hand over the girl's hair, glaring at the air above Carter's head. She could almost make out the malevolent man's evil face, smug with victory in the dust that swirled around between a shaft of morning light. A slow breath fell from her lips and the dust twirled way. "It will not go that far, Carter. I will not let it."

There was a knock at the door then, and another empty face appeared at the door.

"_Ja és hora de[__5].__"_

Sophia sighed heavily, placing her hands on Carter's forearms as she pulled back.

"You need to tell her."

Carter looked confused.

"When you see Rosalinda again, tell her you love her."

Carter's eyes went wide. "Wh-what? I don't—I'm not—"

Sophia chuckled lightly. "You cannot lie to me Carter Mason. One does not make such a sacrifice for a simple friend. You are in love with my daughter, yes?"

She swallowed thickly, her stomach cold as she looked up at the Queen. She was right; she couldn't lie to her.

"…Yes." She squeaked, and Sophia chuckled again, releasing her with an affectionate pat. "…How did you know?"

"It is in your eyes, _núvia[__6]_. Tell her. Knowing Rosalinda she will not spurn your affections, whether she returns them or not."

"But—"

The queen shook her head, walking over to the man waiting to deliver her to her fate. "Do it, as a gift to me for my _wedding_."

The way she said 'wedding' made it seem like she wanted to scrape the word off her tongue, and Carter understood suddenly, how much this was affecting the older woman. More than she had let on. Carter understood.

The Louisiana native nodded her consent, watching the woman she had come to think of as a mother figure be bound once more. She smiled weakly, and then the woman was gone, disappeared into the bright flood of the morning sun.

"…_be safe."_

* * *

The melody of celebration and music burst through Carter's ears, burning them with the sound that rung through the private gardens of the Fiore Palace as she was led behind Costa Luna's newest married couple. The parade marched loud and proud out the palace's front gates, heading toward the capital square to introduce the nation's people to General and Mrs. Kane for the very first time.

She stumbled, unaccustomed to the very high heels wrapped around her feet when a gentle hand steadied her. She sighed, smiling in thanks through the blindfold around her eyes.

"Thanks Mr. Elegante."

She heard him breath out heavily, patting her hand that rest for support in the crook of his elbow. She remembered the relief she had felt at seeing him come through the doors to Rosie's bedchambers as her allowed escort. She had sat with him, cloth tied gently this time around her head as she listened to that eloquent foreign tongue swirl in the air around her, binding the former queen to that malevolent man forever.

Till death do they part.

She felt guilt rip through her as they took their vows, the pain and anger in Sophia's voice clear as she promised herself to a man that had destroyed and stolen everything she held dear. A moment of silence passed, the presiding priest murmuring softly, and then a burst of noise as Kane let out a triumphant bark of laughter that was echoed in every corner of the garden by every lackey of the Royal Guard. She cringed, squeezing Elegante's hand in apprehension as the flurry of noise and movement rose up around them.

"Where are we going?" Drums burst to life behind her, brass blowing into the air, and then they were moving again.

The Latin man spoke quietly into her ear, slipping himself and his young friend into the procession of musicians, performers, and several fleets of the guard, marching proudly toward the capital square. "It is custom for the ruling family to present themselves to the nation after marriage."

Carter wasn't even fazed anymore. She had been through enough trauma that now she was fairly certain she had turned off. Apathy was quickly becoming a friend. "And then what?"

"Then we wait."

Carter hooked a finger under her blindfold, tugging it up a bit so that she could see where she was going. Costa Luna was actually a very beautiful country. Lush and green, like something out of the fairy tales her mother used to read to her every night when she was small. She drew in another greedy breath of fresh, cool air. The outdoors was becoming a rare privilege, and she wasn't sure when she'd get another.

"Did you find any help?"

She could see his mouth turn down into a low frown. "No. There is nobody left. I went through the chamberlain's records, and he has been inserting his people into the castle for close to ten years now. Most of the royal staff is from Costa Estrella's militia." He hesitated. "It seems that he has been switching them out, and then killing them. His men take their identities and it is like nothing had ever been different."

Carter felt sick. Maybe she hadn't turned off completely yet then, because she could feel her world tilting. Elegante's grip tightened, steadying her on her wobbling feet.

"I don't…get it. Didn't these people have family? Friends? Didn't anyone notice that oh, I don't know—their _faces_ were different?!"

"One of the reasons King Fiore was so beloved to our people was because he was kind. He implemented a policy to help the poor and homeless. He brought them to the castle, and in exchange for work he clothed them and allowed them to stay in the servant's quarters he had built on palace grounds. These people had nothing and no one. I suppose it was the perfect setup for Kane to slip in his men unnoticed."

Carter sighed, resigned and Elegante patted her hand. "Of course there are few left loyal to the Princessa, but like the Queen they have been imprisoned. I cannot release them without drawing suspicion to myself."

"No, yeah…of course…what about The Program?…My dad?"

Carter felt the ground underneath her feet change to smooth brick, the chatter of voices around her escalating into thousands of cries she wasn't so sure were in positive favour. The muscles of Elegante's arm flexed in tension under Carter's fingers, and suddenly her heart was pounding for a whole different reason.

The brass horns tooted off into an echo, a low and steady rumbling of snare drums vibrating in her ears as the march stopped. Carter tilted her head up, peering down the bridge of her nose in an attempt to covertly observe her surroundings.

They had stopped in what she assumed to be the capital square. A large, white polished marble statue of a broad shouldered man stood in the centre of a large fountain, water swimming at his feet a meter out all around. Two epaulettes sat on his shoulders, tasseled and proud, stiff collar surrounding his strong square jaw and a crown adorning his full hair. He held one hand to the hilt of his sword, the other straight at his side. One look into his marbled eyes and Carter knew it was Rosie's father. The sculptor had perfectly captured the shape of their shared round eyes and wide, proud smile.

The entire square had been decked with shimmering fabrics of red and gold, the nation's colours waving proudly in the wind. Thousands of flowers bloomed all around; vines of jasmine climbed up the walls and beautiful curling ivy spilled out over every terrace. Bluebells rustled in the wind, adorning the face of a large marbled building that was much more grandiose than the rest. Carter's heart clenched. Bluebells were Rosie's favourite.

Elegante quickly pushed the cloth back over her eyes as two guards approached to take her from his side, but not before Carter noticed the four large cameras focused onto the wide mouth of the balcony from that building, and the miles and miles of what seemed to be every native Costa Lunian flooding so far back into the city she could see nothing else.

She knew that her arms were going to be completely black and blue tonight, if the incredibly stiff grip each guard had on her again was any indication. The hard brick under her feet changed to a spongy carpet as she was shoved into an archway, the cool and slightly damp darkness washing over her skin. Distant clicking echoed off deeper into the structure, and she could distinctly make out the sound of thin heels clacking out of sync with thicker soled boots right next to it, creating a chaotic melody that Carter felt her heartbeat thud in synonymy.

The noise from the angry crowd outside briefly vanished as she was led up a spiraling staircase, only to promptly re-explode into her ears as the sunlight crawled back over her skin. And then something else entirely began to crawl _under_ it at the sound of a voice, rippling and magnified as it rang out into the thunderous collective of voices to silence them like a blanket.

"_Ciutadans de Costa Luna! Benvingut![__7]__"_

Carter flinched as a cold hand wrapped around her forearm, tugging her close into their side and out of the bruising grip of the guard. She relaxed as an ocean of soft lace brushed her bare arms, the cold touch turning familiar.

"I am sorry Carter." Sophia whispered sadly into her ear, tucking her protectively into her side. Carter felt the dread begin to ball in her stomach again.

"_Why—?"_

Kane's voice rippled out into the air, tinny through the microphone into which he spoke. Carter felt the panic begin to creep back into her chest as he spoke, still in that elegant foreign vernacular which she couldn't understand. His voice rose and fell like the tide, powerful and proud and so disgustingly self-satisfied. She could hear the smile in his tone as with each new word his speech became sharper, quaking with his newfound power. She could feel the crowd become restless, the sounds of protest soft at first and then growing in ferocity at every new proclamation of his power.

"What's he saying?" Carter whispered frantically, desperate for an answer, but Sophia only shook her head, whispering apologies into her hair. Her panic increased, and she began to tremble, the pressure in her chest building like the protests of the people before her.

"_What's going on?"_

Still her question went unanswered, and then the malevolent man let out a bark of laughter that was chillingly familiar, and she heard Sophia scream in dissent as she was ripped out of her hands, several calloused hands seizing her up and pushing her forward. All the breath left her lungs as her stomach rammed into the frozen stone of the balcony railing, a momentary swirl of vertigo locking her muscles down in fear. Kane choked her by the back of the neck, his fingers digging into her pressure points until black stars exploded behind her eyes. She felt him press into her back, her spine rippling in a strange cocktail of hatred, alarm and disgust, and then he spoke, his words zooming past the shell of her ear and leaving it burning in their wake.

_"Adéu a la seva princessa preciosa Rosalinda![8]"_

The remonstration increased, ringing in her ears. In the wild torrent of voices she could make out Sophia sobbing behind her, Dimitri chortling in victory, the loud laughter of men that blended with Kane's as he addressed the world once more, switching into English. Carter had a feeling it was just for her benefit.

"_So I invite you all to join me, my people, to witness the fall of the great Fiore family once and for all!"_

Then it began.

The vociferous noise increased to such a loud decibel Carter wasn't sure she could hear at all. Kane moved back from her, quaking in gleeful laughter as the guards seized her again. She felt herself yanked backwards, dragged down through the cold building and straight into the lion's mouth. The painful chafing of thick hemp ropes around her wrists and ankles burned along with the panic in her chest as the country's collective outrage shook her to her very core.

"_The sister islands of Costa Luna and Estrella will be united under KING! MAGNUS! KANE!"_

The uproar exploded into the air. The crowd began to rush, toppling over the wooden barricades and fighting against the Guard. They spilled over the boundaries, putting everything they had into clawing their way to the dictator atop the balcony who watched their meager efforts with a sick delight. They pushed again, with the force of the tide under a full moon, yelling and fighting and screaming as they held fast against the resistance. And then there was a single gunshot, slicing through the air with finality…

And then it began again.

The ocean of resistance turned into an ocean of bodies as the square was washed through with a wave of red, bullets raining down from the darkening sky. The guards at her side shoved her down as she tried to yank herself from their grasp, the sound of shooting and screaming cutting through the square.

"_VISCA COSTA LUNA![9]"_

They shouted, roaring mightily as the rumbling of thousands of pounding feet trembled in the bricks beneath Carter's own. She shook her head furiously, blindfold slipping off the bridge of her nose, and then she could _see_.

Her world spun. _Red_. Everything was red. The Guard stampeded against the native resistance, bullets ripping from the throats of their guns to match the screams ripping from the throats of their target. Women and children scurried away from the haze of gunpowder that had settled upon the square, shielding their young from the cold and bloodthirsty soldiers mercilessly slaying any who crossed their paths. Carter struggled again, trying in desperation to free herself from her captive state with wide, disbelieving eyes. She heard herself scream, kicking at the men who held her back as she watched a circle of Guards stand at ready, boots glistening with the water of the fountain now turned to red. More soldiers formed an outer ring, violently tearing down any brave civilian that still tried to knock past. Her eyes flew to Dimitri, grinning in his Captain's garb as he signaled for ready fire. Guns were drawn, clicking into place as the screaming grew.

"_VISCA COSTA LUNA!"_

Her world spun again, until it slowed and slowed and then finally halted, rolling over on its side. Carter's vision swirled and swam and tilted, pushing through quicksand as her sight and sound muted and mumbled like a dull wubber of noise. The horror in her eyes dimmed into just a whisper of the life once coursing through the square as she watched in seeming slow motion each body jerk and fall, red spraying around the air like the first rains. Dimitri gave another battle cry, and the gunmen focused on their target.

"_VISCA COSTA LUNA!"_

There was an explosion of gunfire as Dimitri's arm swung down, and a hailstorm of bullets impaled the former King's marble body, clouds of shattered marble cloaking his gentle face from view. One by one, piece by piece, the last remaining statue of hope was dismembered, each limb falling from his tall frame to become just a pile of rubble at his broken feet.

"_VISCA COSTA LUNA!"_

The last thing she saw was King Fiore's decapitated head, rolling rolling rolling to a stop at her feet, stone grey eyes smiling back up at her.

And then her world turned black.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Kudos to anyone who can guess what language and culture I'm deriving from! I put in some endnotes for translation purposes and such, if you guys wanted to know. I thought it would be stronger to use the language they would be speaking for as much as I could. I did a lot of research, (but most of it I just pulled out of my butt) so for the most part my usage should be correct...:P But this is fiction, after all, so nothing has to be perfect Lols!

[1] Native form of currency

[2] "Purgatory will have your souls to burn for all eternity!"

[3] "I'm sorry…"

[4] Brother

[5] "It is time."

[6] Sweetheart

[7] "Citizens of Costa Luna! Welcome!"

[8] "Bid farwell to your precious Princess Rosalinda!"

[9] "Long Live Costa Luna!"


	14. XII

**Saving Her: Chapter XII**

* * *

**Summary:** Carter knows this is a good idea. She really does, because she's going to be saving Rosie, and anything after that just doesn't register. CarterxRosie

**Author's Note:** AHHH this is the last time I write a fic that has _anything_ to do with the military! The jargon is harder to learn than Rosie's native tongue! Lols Anyhoo, OMG WE'RE FINALLY HERE! Next chapter is the big giant moment we've all been waiting for! But until then, enjoy this. :p

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Princess Rosalinda/Rosie Gonzalez, Carter Mason, or Princess Protection Program and all affiliated characters and environments. They are the property of Disney in conjunction with Annie DeYoung.

* * *

Rosie let out a hiss of air from her nose, shifting the weighty black weapon in her hands as she focused on her target.

"Steady." A soft voice echoed behind her. "Lift your right elbow—that's it. Now breathe, and release."

Suddenly everything was clear. The princess peered through the scope, zooming in on the moving figure in the distance, and a blanket of calm washed over her. Her back straightened, head tilted at the perfect angle as all tension seeped away from her and focused into the grip she had around her weapon. Her core tightened and she took in a slow, relaxed breath. The figure in the distance jerked, her heart thumped once, and then she squeezed the trigger.

The shaft of the arrow shot out of her crossbow with no noise, rustling a stray strand of her hair as it cut through the air and then sunk through the flesh of her target with a resounding _'thunk'._

"Nice shot!" A tinny voice cheered in her ear, and she smiled.

"Next, please."

"Twelve meters northeast."

Rosie blindly followed his direction, pivoting on her heel and shooting another arrow into the darkness. She heard another dull _'thunk'_ as her arrow sunk straight into her target.

"Next."

"Four meters south."

Rosie spun again, still crouched, drawing another arrow and releasing it into the air all in one, fluid movement. _Thunk_.

"Ten west."

_Thunk._

"Three northwest."

_Thunk._

"Seven direct right."

_Thunk._

"Behind you!"

Rosie spun out of her crouch, releasing the head of an arrow dead into the forehead of her target only a few meters away. She didn't flinch.

"_That_…was _awesome_." There was a smile in that tinny voice now, one that she found herself reciprocating as the lights to the PPP indoor training facility whirred to life, illuminating the field where all seven of Rosie's enemies lay impaled on the ground. The white shaft of each arrow protruded from the chest of the thick wooden targets like a flag of surrender.

A door to her right swung open, and Ed came bounding over, an excited grin on his boyish features. Rosie grinned right back as she met his palm in a high five, pulling the small round radio bud out of her ear.

"Yeah!" He cheered, pumping his fist. "Who's good? We are!"

Above them, Majour Mason chuckled, shaking his head at the newest team of PPP agents. He leaned over the control panel, pushing a button as he looked down at them through the Plexiglas.

"_Rosie, that was impressive."_

The princess looked up, crossbow resting over her shoulder as she curtsied up at him.

"_And Ed, very impressive."_

Ed's boyish grin only grew at the praise.

"_You two have scored higher in the rookie training exercise than most of our veteran agents." _The Majour let out a low whistle, fiddling with a long strip of paper that was printing out of a slit in the controls. _"100 percent!"_

Ed looked down at his young friend, eyebrows up. "How'd you learn to shoot like that?"

"I told you I have extensive weapons training." She said simply. "It is also very easy to hit the targets when I am pretending they are all General Kane." Rosie's face darkened, jaw tense. "When I get my hands on him, I am going to k—"

"Whoa there, easy Lolita Lebron." Ed chuckled and pushed down her hands, agitated and tense as she mimed wringing his neck. "Don't go all_ 'political assassin'_ on us now. Princesses aren't supposed to have homicidal tendencies."

Rosie blew out a breath. "I am not a princess right now, Ed. Right now I am just an agent on a mission to rescue her best friend."

"With homicidal tendencies."

She pushed him lightly in the shoulder, smiling lightly. "Carter brings out many kinds of 'tendencies' in me, unfortunately. Or fortunately, depending on how you view it."

Ed stared at her for a moment, clearly imagining just what kind of _tendencies_ she was talking about. Rosie blushed as she caught on, slapping him on the arm.

"_Edwin!"_

"Sorry! I'm a guy, what do you expect?"

A throat cleared above them, and this time there was red across both their cheeks as they looked up. Mason shook his head at them, clearly amused.

"Her father is still in the room, you two."

Rosie just ducked her head, hiding her eyes with her free hand as Ed laughed awkwardly next to her.

They had been in the facility for only a day, going through the Program's crash course in just about everything they needed to know. There wasn't enough time to train them properly; just barely enough to go over the basics before they needed to ship out. But Mason wasn't worried. Well, he was, for Carter, but after witnessing these two kids in action he knew they would do whatever it took to save his baby girl. And they would do it well. After all, nobody could teach them better than the School of Hard Knocks. Joe went down a set of stairs, heading out into the open field where Ed was yammering on about the infrared technology he had just mastered. Rosie was kneeled on the turf, locking in her Excalibur Phoenix crossbow and turning on the safety. He opened his mouth to speak when suddenly there was an entirely different sound slicing through the air.

The facility was drenched in red light, flashing as loud blaring horns echoed through their ears. Mason's eyes went wide as the alarms went off, and the Director's voice sounded off over all of headquarters.

"_Attention all personnel, we have entered Stage Red. Team Alpha report to the hanger for immediate departure. I repeat, we have entered Stage Red, report to the hanger for immediate departure."_

Rosie and Ed stood to attention, dread swirling in the pits of their stomach as Mason's face turned white.

"Majour Mason," Rosie's voice was fearful, yet a little bit soft; she didn't want to startle him. "What's going on?"

"We have to go." Joe spun on his heel, his two charges hot on his trail as he led them out. "S'a real FUBAR situation now, kids."

"FUBAR?" Ed questioned, stumbling a bit over his boots.

"Military slang, son. Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition."

* * *

It would take almost fourteen hours to reach Costa Luna, even in the Program's finest and fastest aircraft. Rosie still had no idea where the headquarters were located, but it was too far away for her liking. Especially after _that_.

Another video. They had been rushed into a transport aircraft, thirty to forty men of self-loading cargo, heavily armed and ready for combat. The princess suddenly felt tiny, her skills insufficient in comparison to these men. She had no idea The Program even had a _use_ for such heavy militia, much less a _need_. They had been in the air but thirty minutes—which meant thirty minutes of maddening worry and panic, and thirty minutes spent entirely with Ed's hand in a vice grip so strong his fingers were turning purple, upon which she apologized but couldn't bring herself to be apologetic—when The Director herself climbed back into their space. She was armed and ready as well, a very grim frown pulling her thin lips so far downward it creased her face. Wordlessly she switched on the display, and the screen lit up.

It was _painful_. Purely painful as Rosie and the others watched General Kane's telecast. Rosie couldn't watch, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight of her mother, bruised and bound, face etched with only the deepest kind of torment. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the angry, outraged faces of her people, the grinning, sadistically proud faces of her Guard. From General Kane's twisted victory, from Dimitri's smug betrayal.

And then there was Carter.

_Carter_. No amount of makeup or clothing could hide just what they had done to her best friend. Rosie felt as though someone had ripped her entire being into two, broken pieces. She could see the bruises, the cuts, the raw redness on her skin. She could see her usually strong friend's body shrink into fragility, trembling with degradation, her _bones_—_Oh god,_ Rosie could count every single one of her ribs through that dress. Her eyes stayed glued to her sweet, dear Carter's face as she was shoved into the stone railing, as chaos broke out around them, as the capital square was drenched in shining red liquid life. Her eyes stayed on Carter as she struggled, as she tried to fight back, and as she finally disappeared into the chaos. Her eyes stayed on Carter until Carter was gone.

Carter was gone, and all she could see was red.

It was at that point she stumbled away, sobbing, to empty the contents of her stomach into the nearest waste bin.

A gentle hand on her back and she looked up into Majour Mason's watering, soft brown eyes. She fell into his chest, gripping his weapons' vest with white knuckles, crying apologies into his embrace, halfway to hysterical. The Majour didn't say a word. He simply held her until she calmed, but even through the desperation that had gripped her mind, she could feel the tears dripping into her hair.

Hours had passed since then, how many Rosie wasn't sure of, but she hadn't said a word since. The princess was near catatonic, throat inflamed and raw, limbs bogged down with sand, heart swelling up and down as waves upon waves of helplessness pierced through her like the tide. She sat and she watched Mason and his men plan the attack, devise their strategies and map out their reconnaissance. Rosie watched them silently as they poured over the sandbox, frustrated.

"We can't afford to screw the pooch on this one."

There was a murmur of agreement, the heavy silence in the air only reinforcing the nature of the situation. The carrier engines high pitched whine was the soundtrack to their attack.

"There's an airstrip on the south side of the island, sir." Ed had been pouring over radar scans of the island. They needed to land silently, away from detection, and so far nobody could see a way to do that without plunking down right in the middle of the ocean. "Even if you get far enough away, the island is so small we're still visible."

"The northwest portion of the island is all dense rainforest. Untamed tropical underbrush. If we land there the aircraft will not be detected. I am able to navigate you to the palace from there."

Mason looked over at her quiet words, smiling proudly. "You heard her then, boys. Once we land you are all under Agent Gonzalez's direction. Clear?"

The command was echoed through the men, and with a satisfied nod, Joe wandered over to her, sitting down with a world weary sigh. Ed joined them on Rosie's other side.

"You alright, pal?"

Rosie couldn't look at him, knowing that she was the reason his daughter, his only family, was so injured. She didn't understand why he had been so patient, so kind with her when this was all her fault. Didn't he see that this was all her fault?

"I don't blame you, Rosie."

Her head snapped up of its own accord, eyes wide. Could he read her mind? Mason smiled, patting her on the knee.

"This is not your fault. You didn't ask for some dictator to overrun your country and hold prisoner your mother. You didn't ask to be taken into The Program—in fact, if I remember correctly the only thing you asked for was to be taken _out_ of it." He chuckled at the first appearance of a small, albeit timid, smile. "And you mostly certainly didn't send Carter into danger. She went because she loves you, just as much as you love her."

Both Rosie and Ed started at the knowing look on his face and in his words.

"I-_what?_" She squeaked, and Joe shook his head.

"I know my daughter Rosie, and anyone with eyes can see that she is very much in love with you. I'm pretty sure I know you well enough to see that her feelings are reciprocated. Back me up here, Ed."

"I told you!" Ed burst excitedly. "I told you she loves you!"

Rosie buried her face into her hands, bright red as the two men around her laughed. Mason pat her knee again.

"You don't need to be embarrassed, Rosie. It's okay."

She looked up at that. "It is?"

"Of course it is."

"You do not care that I am a girl?"

Mason waved it off like it was nothing. "Is that what you were worried about? No, all I care about is Carter's happiness. And I haven't seen her this happy in a real long while. Anybody who does that for my baby girl is just fine in my books." He made a face. "I'd much rather have her with you than that Donnie boy she was crushin' on. Boy reeks trouble stronger than week-old bait."

The Majour's words warmed her heart, steeling her resolve to bring Carter home safely. At any cost. Ed slung an arm around her shoulder, grinning.

"See? Told you you were worrying for nothing."

* * *

It was nearing eight AM as Elegante wandered around the empty palace halls, watching the early morning light slice through the sea brought fog in a way that was beautifully disturbing. It reflected the somber mood oppressing the nation, oppressing his heart with such a heavy dread and remorse he could barely breathe.

This was to be the morning the_ 'Princessa'_ was to be executed. He felt a twinge in his chest again. _Carter_ was to be executed, in but a few short hours, and he felt all hope had died that she could be saved. He could do nothing to help her escape, he could go to no one for help, and because of that an innocent girl was to be murdered. A tear crawled down the designer's sallow face. He should not have agreed to the plan. He should not have let Carter sacrifice herself, let her get hurt, let her be killed. He should have found another way to keep his princessa safe. And to keep Carter safe, too. He should have.

Should have, would have, could have, but there was nothing now to do.

Simply watch. And wait.

If only it were that simple.

He had not seen Carter since she had been ripped from his side yesterday. He had looked, searched tirelessly in every room, every chamber, every nook and cranny of the Fiore Palace but the girl was nowhere to be found. The most unsettling fact was that the General was gone too. He had locked Sophia in her bedchambers and left two burly men guarding the doors, and had simply vanished into air as thin as that which Carter had also disappeared. And he was not allowed to visit with the former Queen, if the new bruise he sported was any indication that his clearance had been revoked.

Now, with his chest as empty as the halls that surrounded him, he had no hope.

Elegante rounded the corner, nearing the large staircase leading into the backwoods of the palace grounds. He had just reached the mezzanine when a flash of black caught his eye, accompanied by several loud clicks, and he whirled around.

A mass of black clad soldiers stood at the ready, weapons trained on his form with unwavering focus. It was the smallest figure at the head of the unit that restored all his faith into life. For that one moment he felt unparalleled joy.

"Princessa—!"

Rosie cut him off, tackling him to the floor with a fierceness he hadn't known she possessed. Her heel dug painfully into his chest as she knelt on one knee, the tip of her crossbow digging into his nose. Her face was hard, stony impasse with the brightest, most wildly enraged eyes he had ever seen. The sea of agents stood behind her, weapons drawn down to follow his descent to the floor. His impossibly wide eyes opened wider still as she spoke, voice deep and filled to the brim with steel.

"I will ask only once, Elegante." She pressed the tip of her arrowhead harder into his nose, almost breaking sin. It was not a question.

"_Where. Is. Carter."_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Jeez, I'm getting nervous…XD Tell me what you guys think? We're finally done going back and fourth, now everybody's in the same place and we're almost there! It's the moment you've all been waiting for: is Carter going to be saved?


	15. XIII

**Saving Her: Chapter XIII**

* * *

**Summary:** Carter knows this is a good idea. She really does, because she's going to be saving Rosie, and anything after that just doesn't register. CarterxRosie

**Author's Note:** _Wow_, 107 reviews, almost 12,000 hits!? You guys are amazing! Thank you so much, _so very much_. My goodness, I can't believe it!!! You guys have no idea how happy I am that you like this silly story of mine! Thank you to my reviewers and readers! You guys make my day!!!

Okay now I'm _really_ nervous. XD It's the moment you've all been waiting for! Hope I didn't disappoint!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Princess Rosalinda/Rosie Gonzalez, Carter Mason, or Princess Protection Program and all affiliated characters and environments. They are the property of Disney in conjunction with Annie DeYoung.

* * *

Rosie's eyes were as cold as the steel with which she spoke, waiting for his answer. He swallowed thickly.

"Princessa—" Elegante wheezed, holding up his hands in the universal sign of surrender. "—let me explain to you—"

Rosie cut him off with more pressure to his chest. "I did not ask you to _explain_, Elegante, I asked you to tell me where she is."

"I-I cannot."

"_Traïdor!__" [1]_

"Princessa, _si us plau_—" [2]

"_Silenci!__" [3]_

Elegante immediately shut his mouth, body wilting in submission in an action that was second nature to someone who had served royalty for as long as he had.

"If you have any loyalty left in you for my family, you will take me to Carter. Then we shall see if I should be so inclined to spare you from punishment."

"Princessa, that is what I am trying to tell you! I cannot take you to Miss Carter because I do not know where she is."

Rosie's eyes flashed as she eased up off her old friend, standing back up. Elegante stayed where he was, seeing that he had her attention, but weary of the plethora of weaponry still pointed at his forehead. Mason came up beside Rosie, eyeing the man on the ground. "Agent Gonzalez, you know this man?"

Rosie nodded up at him, betrayal shining clear in her eyes. "Ricardo Elegante. He is the one who sold my location to General Kane."

Elegante feared the sudden flash of emotions over this man's face. He couldn't name it, couldn't place it, but whatever it was only increased the cold in his chest. He scrambled to explain. "Princessa, the execution is but a few hours away. I will accept any punishment Your Majesty so feels appropriate, _peró si us plau [4]_, you do not have time now! _Vostè necessita trobar la seva!__" [5]_

Rosie went rigid, and suddenly the ice that had been ever present in her eyes melted away into a puddle of sadness, leaking out to crawl over her cheek. Mason looked alarmed at the information, hauling Elegante up from the floor roughly.

"You know where this is happening?"

Elegante nodding vigorously, and Joe threw him with a grunt of disgust into two of his men, who took him by the arms so he would not run. Rosie seemed hesitant all of a sudden.

"Majour Mason—"

"Mason?" Elegante's eyebrows shot up. "You are Miss Carter's father?"

Joe completely ignored him as he turned to Rosie.

"What about my mother?"

"Sa i estalvi."[6] Elegante interrupted, wincing a bit at the grip on his arms. "She will be there with el generàl, peró Princessa she is not the one in danger—"

Mason whirled on him, and Elegante's voice died in his throat at the feeling of the cool metal barrel pointed into his shoulder. "Here's what's gonna happen…you're gonna take us to location, and then you're gonna help us save my daughter." The designer gulped as the majour drew closer, face hard. "Whether you like it or not."

"Sí senyor, per descomptat senyor!" [7]

"Rosie, what did he say?" Joe didn't take his eyes off the Spaniard.

"He will." She replied simply, mind whirring far too fast to truly keep up.

"Good." Joe flicked his fingers forward in command, and the front line moved up to secure the passageway. At the clear they began to move forward.

"_I've got a plan."_

* * *

Carter eyed him warily as Kane circled her like a hawk, inspecting his men while they worked to tie her to the wooden slat in the middle of the deep concrete pit. It was the way he was looking at her: like a lion to unsuspecting gazelle, like a wolf to innocent rabbit, like a hunter to unknowing deer, like…

…like a murderer to his victim.

If she had harbored any hope, held out for any chance of rescue, suppressed any dark shadow of fear dancing along the edges of her consciousness, it had now officially been laid to rest. Carter knew it was too late, as they finished securing her to the thick wooden board, for any chance of salvation.

Nobody was coming. She wasn't going to be saved.

The men took hold of the large metal crank, rowing as the plank clicked and she was slowly lowered horizontally so that all she could see above her was the brilliant blue Costa Lunian sky. Oh well, if she had to go at least the view was nice.

It hadn't quite sunk in yet, she thought as a certain laziness fogged up her brain. She knew she was going to die; basically be impaled with a million pointy arrows and hopefully blackout shortly there afterwards in the most inhumane tradition of death by firing squad she had ever heard of. She knew it wasn't going to be quick or clean and she had the sneaking, slightly horrified suspicion that she would probably _feel_ it, but still, at the moment all she could think about was the fact that that cloud right there to her left looked a little like the cleft in Rosie's adorable chin.

If you asked her how she had gotten here Carter Mason could not tell you. One minute she's watching half of Costa Luna's citizens be slaughtered in the capital square and the next she's being taken down into a deep cylindrical pit and tied to a piece of wood.

This is where it would happen. It was a large and very deep cavity, dug about the equivalent of two stories into the earth and lined with smooth concrete all around. The walls were almost polished with no cracks, footholds or anything that might help her climb out. There was a large drain directly below the wood where she lay bound, and Carter didn't have to be familiar with any of this to know what it was for. The only way in was a small trap door off somewhere beyond her toes that led down to a damp tunnel that would spit you out in the hallways of the torchlight prison cells where she had been held.

It was foolproof.

And in this case the only fool to be had was her.

Kane's snarling face suddenly blocked the view of another cloud she had just decided looked way too much like him in the first place, peering down at her with that same predatory look. She met his gaze with stubborn defiance.

"I will give you one last chance, girl." His voice was low, gravelly in an attempt to further menace her fear. "Where is Princessa Rosalinda?"

Carter met the sneer on his face with one of her own.

"I'd rather die than tell you."

Kane drew back with a growl, securing her old, broken masquerade mask onto her face with a sharp snap.

"Well then…it seems as though you will get your wish." He bent over her again, stale breath ghosting over her cheeks and making her sick as he stuffed a gag into her mouth, securing it around her head none-to-gently. "Enjoy your last hour, _princessa_."

Kane strode away with a swish of his cape, barking another order to his men. Carter listened after them as their voices grew farther and farther away, echoing off into the day until she heard the trapdoor slam shut, and suddenly she couldn't hear anything anymore.

The birds were tweeting, the sun was shining, the wind was blowing; the whole world was full, but Carter had never felt so empty.

* * *

Sophia drew in an anxious breath, wringing her hands nervously at the balcony as she watched her new husband tie an innocent girl down to her deathbed. Her lip curled at the endearment. _Husband_. That man was not her husband; she was and would forever be promised to one man, and he would never dare to inflict upon a young girl such intolerable cruelty, no matter the circumstance.

The distress gnawing away at her chest was growing stronger and more powerful at each passing second. Each new grain of sand that passed down into the hourglass settled like heavy stones in her abdomen, piling and piling until she felt that she might burst. Or heave.

She had failed her. Sophia had failed in her promise to keep Carter safe, to ensure that this downward spiral of destruction and severe degradation of everything she had ever known would nary touch a hair on the young teen's head. But it had, because she had not found a way to stop it, and now those hairs had not only been touched but singed as well. It was not for lack of trying; she _had_ tried, several times every hour between now and the evening past, but to no avail. It seemed Magnus was not above domestic violence in penance for disobedience, even if he was not there to administer it himself. Neither her former status as Queen Sophia Fiore nor her current status as Queen Sophia Kane could spare her the hand that came down upon her at her pursuance of freedom.

It wasn't the windchill that slipped a shiver down her spine as she watched the girl who saved her daughter's life—and who she had come to think of as a daughter herself—lie helplessly bound beneath the sky. As she watched her nation's people trickle into the coliseum, filing in row by row to watch the downfall of who they thought to be their beloved princess. The view she had of the pit floor from here above in the royal view box was complete, and it made her nauseous to fathom the encroaching bloodshed. Sophia grit her teeth and turned away. She couldn't just sit here and _watch_. She had to _do_ _something!_ Her eyes found the broad backs of the two royal guards, decked from head to toe in a deep midnight blue, and her nostrils flared.

"Guards! I demand you to release me at once!"

They didn't even flinch at her harsh demand, and she surged forward.

"Guàrdies! Deixa'm!" [8]

Her hand was a hairsbreadth away from the man's shining golden epaulettes when there were two loud startling thumps, and both men crumpled to the ground. Sophia started back, hand to her chest as the shadowed figure of a man appeared in the doorway. She felt the fear bubbling up in her chest, and then he stepped forward, and that fear turned into utmost salvation.

Majour Mason smiled kindly at her, shoving his tranq gun back into his belt. He tipped his captain's hat in greeting as two more men entered the room, dragging the fallen guards away.

"Your Majesty. Sorry we're late."

Sophia felt her heart fly straight into the man's palms as she gasped, an endless stream of breathlessly relieved words pouring from her lips. Mason darted forward, hopping over the fallen guard with ease as Sophia's knees knocked and finally gave out. He caught her by the forearms, keeping a gentle hand between her shoulder blades as she sobbed into his chest. And then another figure appeared in the doorway, and Sophia's heart burst.

"_Mama!"_

"_Rosalinda!"_

Sophia turned away from the majour as Rosie barreled into her with the joyous noise of blessed reunion. She buried her head into her mother's shoulder, clinging onto the petticoat of her dress tightly like a small child. Sophia held her daughter close to her heart, rocking her gently as they both cried. She shushed her softly, cradling the back of her head as Rosie whimpered an endless loop of apology into her shoulder. She took her daughter's face into her hands, gathering her tears with her thumbs with a stern look, and the apologies stopped. But then Rosie caught clear sight of her mother's face for the first time, and couldn't stop the gasp that rushed from her lips. She reached up, brushing her fingers over the yellowing patches of skin on her mothers' high cheekbone, dotted with purple and green. Her eyes were sad, deep with regret and self-blame.

"Mama…your face…"

"Do not worry about me, mija. They are just bruises." She took the guilt in her child's eyes into her own, shaking her head. "Carter is injured far worse than I am."

Joe squat down next to the two Spanish women, a deep frown accentuating all the lines in his face. Sophia knew the look in his eyes well; the pain that only comes from losing a child. "Sophia…do you know where she is?"

Joe was surprised and increasingly frazzled to note that the Queen matched the look of parental loss in his eyes. She pointed toward the open balcony with a quiet warning.

"You can see them, but be mindful that they can also see you."

Rosie tore out of her mother's arms, cloaking herself in the thick velvet curtains as she raised her chin to look over the balcony's edge. Joe was a step behind her, pressed against the wall as he peered over her head. There she was. The sight of his child—_his only daughter_—so bruised and broken, tied down tightly deep in the concrete pit was so severely painful Joe felt all the air leave his lungs as though something had pressed down severely on his chest. Rosie whimpered like she had been kicked in the knee; small but sharp and still so very raw.

She was _so close_. Joe caught himself as his fingers twitched with the maddening desire to vault over the stone banister and run toward his baby girl. In fact, if he reached out, he bet he could _almost_—

Joe sucked in a breath through his teeth, moving back toward his men at the door. He cleared his throat to halt the oncoming onslaught of tears, ordering the two replacement guards to attention. They stood up straight, focused and ready. Mason turned to the guard on the left, putting both his hands on his shoulders.

"You protect Her Majesty with everything you got, son."

Ed raised his head, determination in his eyes as he nodded. "Yessir."

Joe cuffed him on the arm with a sharp nod, checking the hall quickly before beckoning Rosie forward. "Time to move out, Agent."

Rosie could see that Majour Mason was in full military mode, eyes scarred with the image of his daughter awaiting her fate. She straightened up, wiping away the last of her tears to meet the readiness in his eyes. Rosie was ready. She was ready to have her best friend back in her arms, ready to step from Princess Rosalinda's dainty mary-janes into Agent Rosie Gonzalez's combat boots.

She was ready to save Carter, just as Carter had saved her.

Sophia looked mildly alarmed as she noticed her daughter's body language shift to attention. "No, it is too dangerous!"

Mason turned to the queen, spotting the panic in the woman's eyes. "Your Majesty—"

She cut him off, keeping Rosie beside her. "No! I will not allow this! She could be killed!"

"Ho sento, Mama."[9] Rosie interjected quietly, gently prying away her mother's trembling fingers from her arm. She took a step backward toward the door, lips pursed into a thin line. There was a look in her daughter's eye that the older Fiore had never seen before: steely determination swirling with protective affection and a depth of something else entirely.

_Love._

Mason couldn't lose any more time. "I'm sorry Sophia, but I need Rosie for this. Please, you'll be safest here. My men will keep you from harm until this is all over. Until then I need you to continue to act the part. Can you do that?"

Sophia's frown didn't let up, but she nodded anyway. She could see that Rosalinda would go, with or without her approval.

"Bring them back safely, Majour. Both of them."

In another moment they had gone, vanished out the door, and Sophia was left with the draft they had left behind, and a single ray of hope in her heart.

* * *

Brass horns tooted off into the coliseum, a steady accompaniment of snare drumming vibrating into the sea of people. They fell silent, the tense apprehension in the air simmering down into a somber mood. The Royal Guard began their march through each of the two stone archways, blank faced and straight backed in their deep navy uniforms strewn with a shimmering gold. A long bow hung from each of their backs, the bright red fletching of each arrow poking out of their quivers like a warning of their attack.

The fog that had made its home deep in Carter's brain had finally decided to lift, and in its wake left her vulnerable to the full brute force of every emotion she had been trying so hard to suppress. The fear, the panic, the dread, the tremulous terror that had formerly evaded her now had all caught her and rammed into her so hard she was knocked breathless. She whimpered under the strain, her heart beating far too riled as it fought desperately to escape from her chest. Her hands were clammy and her entire being was trembling, drenched from head to toe in a severe cold that had nothing to do with the chill ocean side wind. The rattling of the drumming above her was rattling through her very bones.

The horns blared once, echoing off into silence as the steady snare took its place. The Guard marched to the center in an orderly line, looking like a snake that slithered and coiled to wrap around the mouth of the pit. A shout was heard, and four flags rose up from the tall flagpoles evenly spaced around the coliseum with the sound of heavy fabric billowing in the wind. They shone in the sunlight, two a deep red and gold adorned with a crescent moon, the others dark navy and purple with the white of a star. Another shout rippled through the air, and a fifth flag was pushed over the balcony of the royal box, new with a conjoinment of both countries colours, their celestial symbols intertwined in the stitching.

General Kane stood tall, chest puffed out as he took his place on a low platform embedded within the rows of stone. His face showed bright with victory as he raised his arm in command. The drumming grew faster.

_"Armes a la mà!"_ [10]

There was a sound of wood clacking against wood as each Guard readied their bows, holding an arrow in place.

Carter wrenched frantically against her bindings, involuntarily vocalizing her fear around the cloth in her mouth. Her eyes flitted wildly around to anything she could see, but the vast expanse of blue that had before been so calming now only succeeded to panic her further. She felt crazy, out of her mind as it raced and swerved with something, _anything_ _at all_ she could do to save herself. She could feel it now, crawling under her skin, sliding through her veins, slipping into her soul; that frosty fear that glazed over every sense and seized her mind in its icy fingers.

_"Apuntar!"_ [11]

Bows were drawn, strings straining against their binds. Each arrowhead dipped down, points glinting in the bright sunlight with aim at the quavering girl down deep in the earth.

_This was it_, Carter thought. This was it, she was gonna die here. She felt jittery, her muscles locking down and body tensing up in sheer terror. She curled her fingers tightly into her palms, pulling up with all the fight left in her on the ropes chafing the skin of her wrists but to no avail. The snare increased, growing faster and louder and louder and faster, shaking in the empty chasm where Carter's heart used to be.

She had so many regrets, so many things she wanted to _do_, things she wanted to _say!_ To her dad, to _Rosie_—Rosie! She never got to tell her—! Carter's eyes rolled back, assaulted with memory after memory, moment after moment in her life she wished she could change. She cried out again, guttural and raw from deep in her throat. No, _no_ she wasn't ready! _She wasn't ready! _She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, grinding her teeth. _This was it!_

_"Foc!" _[12]

Carter felt her skin rippling, pricking in frenzied anticipation as she waited for the impending pain, but it never came.

Like dominoes every other Royal Guard tossed their archaic weapons aside, pulling out their own ammunition and charging the Republic soldiers beside them. All hell broke loose; ravaging warfare exploding out around the rim of the pit as the disguised Program agents turned their assault on the Guard, attacking with everything they had in them. Kane's eyes went wide, a livid roar tearing from his lips as his plan fell to shambles within his sight. The spectators had scurried, some joining in on the fight, others fleeing the rain of weaponry upon them. The coliseum surged to life with frantic motion, the smell of blood quickly pervading the cold costal air.

Carter's eyes popped open, sticky with saline tears as an explosion of noise gushed from above her. Loud and angry battle cries burst into the air, shrill and screechy screaming; the sound of sudden warfare and a stampede of thousands of running feet thumping in time to the blood pumping in her ears. Her mind spun faster and faster, making her dizzy; the chemical cocktail of adrenaline, cortisol and norepinephrine making her sick.

_What the hell was going on?_

And then there was a soft touch to the ropes around her wrists, halting the almost audible whirring of her mind to a stop. A _familiar_ touch. _Carter knew that touch._

"_Relax."_ It was a calming, breathy whisper over the shell of her ear that had her sobbing with relief. "Do not worry, I will get you out Carter, I promise!" She felt motion behind her as the owner of that soft voice began to cut away at her bindings.

Carter was overwhelmed, crying out for her best friend, her name crawling out desperately through the bunched cloth around her mouth. The final rope clenched around her wrists snapped open, and she ripped the gag from her lips, tearing off her mask as her head whipped around.

Her eyes were glued, wide and disbelieving to the top of Rosie's head as she worked away at the several ropes tied around her body. She couldn't believe—_she was here_. Carter took in the features she could see of her best friend through a lag in time. It felt surreal as her gaze traced over the determined frown in her brow, sliding down the bridge of her freckled nose to the firm line of her lips. Her world tilted as the princess ebbed furiously away at the thick ropes.

_She was here._

"Rosie!" Her voice was warbled, high pitched and breathy as her chest heaved; she couldn't breath as an arrow whizzed past her head from the warring above them.

"What are you doing here?!"

The princess didn't bother answering, and Carter would have doubted she had heard her at all if not for the fact that her features hardened at the inquiry.

Another set of arrows landed in the pit a few meters in front of her, and her skin crawled. A roar echoed down from above, and Carter swiveled her now free torso to see that several members of The Guard had noticed Rosie down there with her, pointing while barking orders. That all too familiar protectiveness surged under her skin again.

"_Rosie_—_!_"

The princess viciously tore through the last rope, wasting no time in pulling Carter off the wooden slab and toward their escape.

"Can you run?" She breathed, casting a frantic look over her shoulder as they both scrambled to the open trapdoor across the pit.

"Yeah!" She lied.

"Good, then go!" Rosie pushed her forward then, keeping her a few feet in front of her as she turned to launch a few arrows from her crossbow at the archers focused on them.

Carter stumbled forward, and suddenly everything began to slow. The incredible roaring of the battle above crawled to a deep wubber of noise in her ears, each whoosh of the arrows slicing through air echoing in her mind, each gunshot slow and powerful as it rang in her ears. She turned, the metallic clicking of the black crossbow in her friend's hands reverberating in her chest. Time slowed, pushed through molasses as it stuck to the backs of her eyelids. She saw it then.

Rosie launched several arrows at the men with wayward, harried aim. Several of them struck, the soldier losing balance and toppling forward down into the pit. Carter's blood ran cold as Rosie turned back toward her, oblivious to the body rising onto a trembling arm, grabbing his weapon for one last shot.

The arrow flew straight for the back of Rosie's head.

Pure terror shot through her, and before she knew what she was doing Carter had darted forward, crushing Rosie to her and shielding her body with her own.

The scream she heard echoing into the air, Carter realized, was her own.

The guard smirked, blinking away the blood from his eyes as they rolled backward, and he slumped forward again. Dead.

Rosie's entire body froze, filled with a petrified fright that crackled into her every nerve as Carter grew heavy in her arms, slumping against her. Several tinny, alarmed cries sounded in off in her ear, the shouting above them increased, the gunfire burst fourth again.

She didn't hear any of it.

"Carter…_CARTER!_"

Rosie held her tightly to her chest as they fell to the floor, watching in horror and revulsion as Carter's life seeped into her clothes. She trembled violently as her friend's eyes opened, glazed as they both caught sight of her wound. The arrow had pierced clear through Carter's right shoulder, the grey arrowhead now a swimming crimson, slices of muscle and skin dangling from its point. Rosie held back the contents of her stomach as they rushed up her throat.

"…You okay?"

It was a tiny whisper into her collarbone. Carter's face was white, the deep black rings around her muddy brown eyes creating a terrifyingly stark contrast. Rosie pulled her tighter into her body as her friend turned her head into her neck.

"Am _I_ okay? Stupid girl!" She whispered, high-pitched and panicked. "Carter—oh why did you do that?!" She literally felt the other girl's body temperature drop, and her heart dropped along with it. She kissed her hair, cocooning her further to try and keep her warm. Carter's entire right side was coated in the thick red liquid, the smell of copper and salt churning through her innards. It showered down her back as the thick material of Rosie's weapons vest soaked it in.

A tiny frown creased Carter's brow as her eyes slid shut. The pain was spreading, rippling upward to coil in her jaw and crawling downward to tingle in her arm as it grew numb. She couldn't feel her fingers. "You would have gotten hurt…"

Air pushed up from Rosie's lungs and squeezed through her lips. "Because this is better?!"

A small smile pulled at Carter's pale lips. "You've picked up sarcasm while I was gone."

Rosie looked around frantically for a way out, completely ignoring her friend's attempt at humor. They were but a few meters away from the door, from safety. "We need to move, please Carter can you try?"

The girl took in a slow breath, humming her affirmative. Rosie counted down from three, softly in her ear, but when she began to straighten them both further upright, the Carter's eyes popped wide open. She let out a mangled scream that sliced clear through Rosie's heart.

"I can't!" Rosie's heart broke at the pain in her friend's voice. She was panting, her body rigid in Rosie's arms.

"I'm sorry, you go, just forget about me, just go!"

There was another explosion from above them, and several more bodies fell over the rim of the pit, landing with a sickening thud. Not all of them were Royal Guards.

"Hush." She commanded, panicked tears dripping onto Carter and mingling with her blood. It was morbidly fascinating.

Rosie tugged up her collar, speaking frantically into the small round radio embedded in the fabric. "Director please, I need assistance! Carter is hurt; I cannot move her by myself! Please send someone!"

There was only static in her ear, and she let out a shriek as another body landed so close to them she felt it vibrate the ground underneath her.

"Director—!"

"_**PRINCESSA!"**_

The cry was loud and powerful, halting most of the savage warfare above them. Rosie looked up, liquid fire burning in her eyes at the voice.

General Kane stood at the edge of the pit, his boots curling over the edge as he looked down at them with a darkly excited grin.

"_Welcome home Princessa!"_ He shouted, his eyes lighting up as he spotted Carter's now unconscious form on the ground, her golden dress turned red. _"Do you like your present?! We picked her just for you!"_

He was tracing the rim of the pit with his pacing steps, eyes trained down onto them like a predator to his prey. He snatched a bow from the fallen guard at his feet, taking aim with a crazed glint in his eye.

"_Goodbye now Princessa, once and for all!"_

There was no way out.

Rosie curled Carter into her chest, squeezing her eyes shut and whispering softly into her ear, "I love you Carter Mason."

Her heart pounded in her chest, palpitating with anticipatory fear, but the blow never came.

There was a howl of pain and Kane stopped, shocked outrage on his tan face as he moved a trembling hand to lightly touch the sharp point of his own metal protruding from his chest. His eyes rolled back into his head, and he teetered dangerously on his feet.

Behind him, Joe held the general's own long sword in his hands, seized from the scabbard at his hip. His face was dark and stormy as let go of the hilt, and with an angry yell, kicked him hard in his back. The General jerked forward, and his body disappeared under the rim of the pit.

The blade pushed out through his back as he landed face first onto the concrete, clattering to the ground. With a final whoosh of air, General Magnus Kane was still.

And then there was silence.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, I'm ready to be hit with like a thousand tomatoes, go ahead! XD I hope it didn't suck nearly as much as I thought it did! I think I've got a few more chapters in me that are more fluffy and lighter because I think we all need a break from the crazy drama. Thank you guys!

[1] "Traitor!"

[2] Please

[3] "Silence!"

[4] But please

[5] "You need to find her!"

[6] "Safe and sound."

[7] "Yes sir, of course sir!"

[8] "Guards! Release Me!"

[9] "I'm sorry, Mama."

[10] "Arms at the ready!"

[11] "Aim!"

[12] "Fire!"


	16. XIV

**Saving Her: Chapter XIII**

* * *

**Summary:** Carter knows this is a good idea. She really does, because she's going to be saving Rosie, and anything after that just doesn't register. CarterxRosie

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone. I know it's been months since you've seen an update, and I'm so sorry about that. My mother has recently up and abandoned my family (my dad's the negligent, abusive type so he's never been there for us anyway), so hopefully you'll understand why writing wasn't exactly my top priority. I've been left with the responsibility of everything she left behind, and trying to deal with it has been tough. I feel like I want to throw up, cry, and claw my way out of my own brain all at the same time. But returning to writing is helping take me away from my brittle reality for a bit, so here I am again. :] I hope you guys are still with this story, and that you enjoy the fluff you've been so patiently waiting for. Thanks so much for your support, seriously you guys, on some days getting a review was really all that made me smile. :]

I didn't mean to sound like an attention-monger up there lols. Just feels relieving to acknowledge it aloud, I guess. :] Anyway, ON WITH THE SHOW!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Princess Rosalinda/Rosie Gonzalez, Carter Mason, or Princess Protection Program and all affiliated characters and environments. They are the property of Disney in conjunction with Annie DeYoung.

* * *

The coliseum was alive with a different kind of energy as doctors and nurses flitted around between the injured, buzzing with Program helicopters chopping through the air and backup agents flying to aid. Several agents stood to attention, calling out orders and directions for the scurry of people running this way and that. Down in the pit lay the fallen former General, covered over with a gray plastic tarp. A team of forensic cleaners worked around the concrete, washing away the stains of the bloody battle as it flowed down the drain and into history.

A white overhang had been pitched, shading the long line of partially occupied gurneys underneath. Nurses flitted to and fro between the prone, Program soldiers and citizens alike. One particular injured lay off to the far left, off limits to reside under the care of anyone but the girl vigilantly perched at her bedside.

Her world wasn't in focus as Carter blinked, heavy eyelids struggling to lift upward. She groaned, her head lulling to one side as she recovered consciousness. The sand in her eyes blurred her vision, but the bleary form hovering over her own was unmistakable. She was sure a sight such as this could only exist in heaven, which meant one of two things: either she was dreaming, or…

"…I'm dead, right?"

Rosie's worried gaze liquefied into relief as she chuckled, smoothing a gentle hand over Carter's hair from where she was kneeled beside her bed. She brought the back of Carter's palm to her forehead, shaking her head with water in her words.

"No, Carter…" She gave a relieved laugh that rang with something Carter couldn't quite comprehend. "…no you are not."

Carter was left confused as the princess dashed away into the sun, yelling _'she is awake!'_ loud into the air. There was a cheer before two familiar people came running.

She tried to sit up, swallowing back a gasp at the pain that shot through her entire right side at the action as she fell back onto the mattress. Rosie quickly dashed back to her side, slipping behind her to support her friend's insistence to sit up. The taller girl croaked a quiet thank you as she settled back against her friend, ignoring the flip of her stomach at the arm that snaked around her waist in favour of the skip in her heart at the sight of who came running.

"Dad!" Carter felt a smile spread over her face at the sight of him, which was quickly replaced by confusion as she caught sight of someone else. _"Ed?"_ Rosie giggled quietly behind her at the inflection in her voice as they reached the tents, ducking into the shade to crowd around her. She quirked her eyebrow at her tall friend's Royal Guard uniform. "What are you doing here? And _what_ are you _wearing?_"

Ed laughed, leaning down to hug her as carefully as he could. "What, I can't be a hero for a day?"

"Guitar Hero maybe." Carter smirked as he pulled back, the biggest smile on his face.

Ed slapped a big palm onto his heart, grinning even as he tried to look affronted. "Wha—after I _risk my life_ to save _yours_ all you can do is _insult_ me? Some best friend you are!"

Carter's teasing grin melted into teary gratitude at his words as she reached over to take his hand into hers. Her voice was thick with the emotion she tried to swallow as she whispered, "Thanks, Ed."

It was short and sweet and somehow adequately meaningful to the both of them. Ed smiled. Just like she was.

"Anytime, bait girl."

It fell silent as the three teens noticed the troubled, pensive look on Majour Mason's face, arms crossed tightly against his uniformed chest. His lips were set in a straight line, eyes glued to the thick white bindings on his only daughters' tiny body. Tension rolled off of him in solid waves as Carter withered. She knew that look.

Rosie exchanged a glance with Ed, sliding out from behind Carter. She kept a gentle hand on her back as she lifted the top half of the gurney so she could sit up. Involuntarily, Carter's fingers steeled around the grip she still had on Rosie's own, her eyes boring into the other girl's with a plead not to go. Rosie smiled in reassurance, kissing her forehead gently before moving away.

Despite the huge trouble she knew she was going to be in, Carter blushed anyway.

She watched them walk away in easy camaraderie, Rosie tucked playfully under Ed's arm, and couldn't help but wonder when they had gotten so close. She didn't get to wonder long as Joe began to pace the foot of her bed. She watched him apprehensively through her lashes, wriggling against the cushions.

"Carter…I don't even know what to say to you right now."

Her eyes fell down to her lap then, and she felt like she was five years old again.

"Are you mad?"

Joe let out a loud breath at her timid whisper, his tension collapsing like a house of cards and just as frail. He sat on the corner of her bed and gathered her into his arms as gently as he could. Carter's eyes were wide.

"…Dad?"

"I'm not mad baby girl." Carter felt her chest burn at the exhaustion she heard in her father's voice. She had never heard him so defeated. And then she felt his jaw tighten against her hair as he tucked her under his chin, and he cleared the lump she could plainly hear lodged in his throat, and she felt even worse.

"I don't think I've got room left for anger." Mason said, his voice thick as he held his daughter tighter. "You should've told me."

"Dad you never would've let me do it."

"Yes, Carter, because we've got an entire agency of professionals in whose very job description it is to be doing things _exactly like this!_" He was getting frustrated, all the emotions of the last few days catching up to him as he pulled back to look her in the eye.

Carter held his gaze for a long moment, searching his familiar brown eyes for some shred of understanding. She needed him to understand. And then she smiled.

"Dad…I love her."

He didn't even bat an eyelash. "I know."

The petite girl blinked. That's it? No yelling or shock or appalled exclamations of_ 'you're an abomination!'_? She could only stare at him in consternation.

"…You…know."

"I know." He nodded.

Again, she could only stare at him. When more than a few minutes passed in complete silence, Joe couldn't help but chuckle.

"What did you expect? You can't hide these things from your old man."

Carter shook her head clear. "So…uhh…" She ducked her head. "Is that…okay, with you?"

Joe laughed, smoothing his daughter's hair back from her eyes. "Of course it's okay. Rosie's a great girl."

She couldn't help but smile, red in the cheeks as her eyes dropped down to her hands. Rosie _was_ great.

"I would have done the same thing."

Carter looked up, confused at her father's quiet statement. He had that intensity again, looking out into the movement beyond the shade of the overhang. He only got that way on two occasions: one, when he was working, or two, when he was thinking about—

"If it had been your mom, I would have done the same thing."

And just like that, she knew he understood. Carter leaned forward, resting her head on his shoulder as he scooped her into his arms again. And then someone was clearing their throat, and both Masons looked up at the Program agent giving his salute near the edge of the shade.

"Majour Mason, sir. Sorry to interrupt, but your presence is required."

Joe sighed, slapping his hands to his knees as he rose. "Don't think you're off the hook yet." He pointed a finger at her. Carter waved him off with a casual _'yeah, yeah'_ as she watched him go, contentment in her chest.

Joe paused just beyond where the shade could reach him, his epaulettes lighting up in the sun. He smiled at her like she was his whole world, and suddenly she felt like she was five years old again.

"You and me, pal."

Carter smiled back, just the same way.

"You and me, Dad."

* * *

The sun had long since sunk in the sky, dipping into the ocean to sparkle with dazzling orange, pink and gold. The chaos had dulled somewhat as the day had gone on, swept away on the cool coastal breeze to become a song in the wind, a story of the greatest day in Costa Luna history.

Carter felt woozy, watching it all as she leaned back into the gurney cushions with a sigh. She swiped her fingers over the stiff white bandages encasing her shoulder, careful not to lean back on her right side. It had all felt like a dream. In fact, she thought, it _still_ felt like a dream, even as she prodded at her bandages again, just to make sure. She winced, retracting her hand as her eyes watered. Or maybe not.

A dainty hand slapped at her fingers, and Carter ducked her head, catching her best friend's stern frown.

"Stop touching it."

"Sorry."

She turned her head back to the scene before them, letting loose a deep sigh in an effort to release the knots that still seemed to restrain in her chest. It was the first thing Rosie had said to her since she had come back to her side hours past. The princess had simply climbed up onto her bed and tangled herself into Carter without a word. She had adopted such a troubled, far away look on her face that Carter desperately wracked her brain for a way to make disappear. But comforting others had never been her strong point, and so in silence they sat. Until now.

Rosie's hand danced over the side of Carter's face as her eyes flew over to lock with the princess's own. Her heart swelled up and down to the melody of a strange symphony it seemed only she and her best friend could hear. The smoldering coals of Carter's eyes were rolling straight into her and collecting at the very bottom of Rosie's stomach.

They sat so close together you couldn't tell where one girl started and the other stopped. Rosie shared half of Carter's space, legs dangling off the other side. Carter's own were draped over her lap, a collection of fifteen different fingers tangled over their knees, the missing five threading lazily through strands of dark chocolate brown hair.

"Carter…"

She didn't reply, watching the way Rosie's eyes caught the gold of the costal sunset with mildly contained awe.

"Carter."

Rosie pressed harder, one corner of her pink lips turning down. Carter unknowingly mirrored her expression, disentangling one set of her fingers from the big knot on their lap. Her index finger pressed into the dimple the action made on her best friend's face, letting it drag down to settle in the cleft of her chin. It made Rosie smile, and then Carter smiled too.

"Stop distracting me." The future queen whispered, and Carter's smile turned into a grin.

"It's not my fault you're so easily distracted." She answered back in equally dulcet tones.

Rosie's heart clenched at her best friend's perfect grin, her voice ghosting over her skin, and then she heard that same voice screaming, terror rippling through her entire body as an arrow sunk through her flesh, and Rosie was reminded of their reality. Her smile fell again.

"_Carter."_

It came out weak this time, riddled with a deep pain she herself couldn't quite understand. The joke fell from her friend's face in an instant.

"Why…why did you do this?" Rosie's eyes flew to the dotting of bruises on her friend's arm, painted in the shape of fingertips. "Why did you not just let him take me?"

"What, so all this could just happen to _you_ instead?" Carter said softly, derisive. "No way."

"This was _my fight_, Carter. This was meant to be _my_ battle." Her eyes swirled into such a deep sadness as she lightly traced her friend's heavily bandaged shoulder, remorse pulling at the edges of her lips. Her voice dropped to a thick whisper. "This was meant to be my scar."

Carter brought that hand back to their shared lap, thoughtful. "Your mom told me something a while ago that I think is important. Can I tell you what she said?" At her friends' weak nod, she continued. "She told me that she can't take the throne because she doesn't come from a royal bloodline. That there's nobody left who does, except for _you_. You're the last pureblooded member of your family, Rose, which also means you're the only person in the entire world who can fix this mess."

Rosie's head shook slightly. "I cannot—"

"Lemme finish." She said quietly, letting the pads of her fingers drift lightly over the apple of her cheek. "I know how important your people are to you Rosie. Your country. If I had let you be captured then what do you think would happen to these people and this place? Kane would have killed them. He would have killed your mom." She knew her words stung the princess but she needed to hear them. Just the thought of how this—_any of this_—could have played out with Rosie instead of her was _overwhelming_. It wasn't a place she was willing to go.

"He would have killed _you_."

It was silent for a moment, as both girls let the strength of Carter's words swing between them. Rosie's eyes were narrowed with pain, downcast. Her gaze shot back up to her friends', eyes hard.

"I do not care. About any of it."

"Rosie—"

"No, Carter. If I am allowed one moment of selfishness then let it be this one. I do not care. If I do not have you then what do I have, if anything at all?" She took Carter's face in her hands, slightly desperate. "Do you not understand what you are to me, Carter Mason? How can you not understand?" Rosie's eyes were flitting around, back and fourth between Carter's as she searched her best friend's gaze beseechingly. "Can you really not see how much I—"

Rosie cut herself off, sucking in a breath through her teeth as her head dropped down, her hands sliding from Carter's cheeks to her neck. She felt her chest getting tight, her mind far too busy to catch up with the words falling from her mouth.

There was a moment of charged silence before the distraught princess felt gentle lips on her forehead. Carter's gaze was many things, but disgust at her selfish words was not one of them. The tight knot in her chest loosened again as she sighed, intertwining her fingers again with the other girls.

"Rosie…"

Rosie shook her head, a single finger in the air. "Now it is your turn to let me finish."

"You are right; I _could_ have been killed. But the difference is that you _were_ going to be killed. What if we had not reached you in time?" Rosie felt tension coiling tighter and tighter in every fiber of her being. "Only a few more seconds and you would have been impaled with far more arrows than just this one!" The image sprang up unbidden in Rosie's mind, and her muscles locked as the fear shot through her veins. She squeezed her eyes shut, struggling to take a breath as she willed the image away; it wouldn't leave.

"Rosie…Rosie!" Carter was anxious as she watched her best friend's chest heave, the beginnings of a panic attack constricting her lungs. "Rosie open your eyes. Look at me."

The princess's watery eyes opened, tears clumped into her lashes and tumbling down her cheeks. Carter wiped them away gently.

"I'm sorry—I'm fine, see? I'm okay. You saved me. _You_ saved me. I'm not dead."

She hiccoughed; a sad little sound that stung Carter's heart. "But you could be."

"The point is that I'm _not_."

"No, the point is that you _could have been_."

"But I _wasn't_."

"But you _almost_ were."

"_You_ almost were too, then."

"_That_ does not matter."

"You being _assassinated_ doesn't matter? It matters to _me_!"

"It was _you_ who was about to be assassinated, Carter!"

"You really think they wouldn't have knocked you off afterwards?" Carter's voice was low and strained. "_Then_ what? This _whole thing_ would have been a _waste_! Kane would have killed you and I would have failed because _I couldn't protect you!_"

Any frustration Rosie may have had blew out from between her lips, a knit in her brow. She opened her mouth but Carter shook her head, the movement causing their noses to brush.

"I promised my dad I would protect the Princess. But I promised _myself_ I would protect _you_, Rosie. If not for your safety then for the entirely selfish reason of _my sanity_. I _need_ you to be okay, otherwise I can't—I wouldn't…"

Rosie's shoulders immediately fell with guilt, while Carter's began to tremble. The hand that had settled at the nape of her friends' neck slid back around to cup the curve just beneath her skull, pulling her close enough to bury her nose into Carter's collarbone. She kissed the skin there, unashamed, nails lightly scratching where they rest.

"I am sorry." Rosie mumbled against her friend's shiver, her lips again finding the milky dip in her skin just below her throat.

"Rosie…" Carter's voice was deep, the vibrations tickling against Rosie's nose. "Not here. People are watching." Carter felt her friend smile against her neck, her heart beating wildly and out of control. She replied, teasing,

"Really? Tell me, Carter…"

Rosie pulled back with a small but amused smile. She touched their foreheads together again, somehow closer together than before. The princess' lips barely skimmed Carter's own when she talked.

"Just what are they supposed to be watching?"

Carter's heart was somewhere down in her toes, her skin rippling with the husk of the princesses' voice over her skin; her lungs burned, crammed up into her throat. She had to close her eyes, her insides twisting with the desire to _just_ _lean_ _forward_ those last, few millimeters and capture her best friend's full red lips with her own. It would be _so_ _easy_; she could almost _taste_ it—

"I—"

A sudden, deep breath through her nose and Carter pulled back, biting her lip and turning her head, her pulse beating untamed against her skin in protest. She swallowed thickly; she couldn't. Not here.

Rosie's smile was no less amused, her playful expression remaining unchanged. Carter grinned slightly as she noticed the girl's usually warm honey brown eyes had swirled into something darker. She sighed, resting her head onto the girl's shoulder.

"_Tease."_

Rosie laughed, quietly but no less genuine, and Carter's heart melted at the sound. She had missed that sound. It was the sound that kept her alive; the sound that held her hope and kept her believing.

It was the sound that saved her.

Carter's body sagged deeper into her best friend's arms, no space left between them now. She felt the euphoria calm somewhat, and the aches and pains leftover from the long battle settled back into her bones. The painkillers they had gave her effectively numbed her shoulder, but it was beginning to sore. Rosie's arms tightened protectively around her, wandering carefully over her back.

"Rest, Carter." She whispered gently into her ear, the kiss she left on the side of her head sending a warm spider web of tingles shooting in every direction of Carter's body. "Just rest. I am here to keep you safe."

"Will you stay with me?" She mumbled almost childishly, one foot already into her dreamscape.

Rosie chuckled, nuzzling her nose into her hair. "Always."

Carter sighed, content, finally letting herself fall into sleep.

Rosie would be there to catch her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hate this chapter lols It's awful. I'm sorry guys :[

I'm not sure how many more chapters there'll be…most likely one more. Either way I feel like it's time to wrap this up. I've had many more ideas stored for later that I wanna get started on, so this is, sadly, almost over. :] Thanks you guys, I hope you liked it! And again I'm so sorry for the wait. I won't promise because who knows what life's gonna do next, but I will dang sure try my hardest to have the next chapter up in at max two weeks. Thanks for everything you guys!


End file.
